


Nine Black Spots

by jesuis_melodrama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lucky Fox Paradox AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuis_melodrama/pseuds/jesuis_melodrama
Summary: Marinette rejected the Ladybug Miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 60
Kudos: 108





	1. Shame *Rings Bell* Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky Fox Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465023) by [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord). 



“I don’t understand you,” Coccinelle yelled, trying to keep up with his pacing. “All you had to do is follow the plan, and you couldn’t even do that! It’s like you don’t even care about these people.”

Chat Noir walked on, anger and burning frustration filling him from the inside out. He needed to walk on, he had to, because without walking at this pace, without the mindless, exerting, repetitive motions, he was going to take out his anger by punching the closet person in the face. That person, would unfortunately, be Coccinelle and while their relationship was no sweet ride, it also wasn’t that bad.

“I care plenty for the people,” he said, stalking his way across the rooftops. They passed civilians who cheered and waved at the sight of them and he listened to Coccinelle’s returning waves and calls of acknowledge with a slight sneer on his face. “I just don’t care for you.”

She snorted. “Oh, seriously? This again? I thought you were over this, we have an established dynamic!”

“ _We_ ,” he snapped, “don’t have anything. This fun little superhero/sidekick schtick is entirely you, your little fantasy of becoming Majestia.”

“It’s not a fantasy,” she snapped back, but the blush was evident in her voice. “Will you stop walking so fast? We have a role to play out, both of us, and unless we follow these roles, you’re putting the people of Paris in danger!”

Chat Noir rolled his eyes. “So, you want me to play servant just so you could fulfil your dominatrix superheroine fetish? No thanks.”

“Stop,” she yelled, “talking like that! What’s the matter with you? Are you this desperate to be the hero? You know what your position is, you can’t cast the Lucky Charm, you can’t make the Cure, you’re only here to help.”

Chat Noir whirled around so quickly his nose almost brushed Coccinelle’s hair before she cursed and stumbled back a few steps. He didn’t move.

“I was a _partner_ ,” he snarled quietly. “I was the partner of Ladybug and I think you’re forgetting that you’re a second choice, a split-second decision made to find someone half-decent. I was going to work as a _team_ with a person that knows what they’re doing, not some dreamy little girl with hopes of becoming Paris’ sweetheart. You don’t want to be a hero, Coccinelle, you just want the glamour and the power.”

Coccinelle flushed angrily, and she stepped forward to match his stance. “And you’re just a whiny little brat who can’t handle that he got the short end of the stick. What’s your power, huh? Destruction? Every time we fight, you go and fuck something up and if it wasn’t for _me_ , you would be ruining everything around you. Face it _kitty_ , without me, you’re useless. And if you’re not going to perform your job properly, _our_ job to save the city because you’re too busy chasing after some girl that abandoned her duty than I don’t think we need to be together anymore.”

Coccinelle backed away from him, swinging her yo-yo. She was shaking her head mournfully as if he was a lost cause, and Chat Noir has seen that shake so many times, from his father, from Nathalie, from random fucking people on the streets, that rage instantly fills him again.

“Goodbye Chat Noir. If you come to your senses, I’ll be waiting.” And then she swung away.

Chat Noir turned, unleashed his baton and smashed it down on a metal ventilation pipe, so hard the tubes crashed together like foil and a hollow bang echoed throughout the building below. He could hear screams.

“Fuck you,” he roared to the night sky at her retreating back. “Fuck you and fuck your superciliousness. I wouldn’t go back to you if you fucking begged me.”

The air afterwards was filled with his harsh pants as he attempted to restrain his temper back to something manageable. He turned back to the destroyed ventilation pipes, and noticed that in his rage, he had caused quite a dent on the rooftop as well.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, and backed away to the edge of the building. Looking down, preparing to leave, he noticed a small crowd all gaping up at him. They had grouped underneath the rooftop excited to follow their new heroine and hero and instead they received a muffled argument of some kind, Coccinelle’s disdainful departure and Chat Noir’s resulting fury.

Some of the fans were holding cameras, evidently recording.

Chat Noir backed away from the edge of the roof before questions could be asked, horror gathered at the pit of his stomach. “Fuck.”

* * *

“And it was scary?”

“Horrifying,” the owner agreed. “I mean, we all heard so much about Chat Noir and Coccinelle, right? After they saved the city, they were everyone’s heroes. I don’t know what happened on my roof, and I don’t know what kind of argument they had but destroying my property is utterly unforgivable! I worked hard for this restaurant, you know? And hero or not, he had no right to wreck it just because he was angry!”

“Absolutely unforgivable,” Nadja Chamack agreed. “But I have heard that Chat Noir has attempted to make amends.”

“Yes,” Liza Malraux nodded, holding up an envelope. “Just a few hours after the incident, this mail arrived on my doorstep. I don’t know how, the police were still investigating at the time, and neither my workers nor the cameras picked up anything.”

She pulled the contents out and Nadja took in an impressed breath. A letter typed in stark black words and a check proudly proclaiming twenty-five thousand euros.

“But this came anyway, it’s the only reason I didn’t pressed charges. Chat Noir was utmost sincere in his apologies and while I couldn’t prove this came from him, it couldn’t have come from anywhere else.”

“And is this check legitimate, Lieutenant Montague?”

Lieutenant Charles Montague nodded. He had his cap in his lap and was sitting primly next to Liza Malraux. “Yes, I had my men check its functioning, it most definitely can give Mademoiselle Malraux her twenty-five grands, and it does not seem to have come from criminal origins. I don’t know how Chat Noir has access to so much money.”

“Could you trace it?”

Lieutenant Montague shook his head. “Whoever was behind this was very through. We can trace it back to the company that issue these checks but that’s where results run dry.”

“Well, he certainly does live up to his mystery. And after his argument with Coccinelle, the entirety of Paris is buzzing with curiosity!” Nadja Chamack smiled at her audience before turning to Liza Malraux. “Could the audience of TVi receive some of Chat Noir’s words? If you don’t mind sharing them?”

Liza Malraux blushed and unconsciously held the letter a bit closer. “Errr…no, I’m sorry, but this is a very private apology.”

“I see,” Nadja Chamack’s eyes were twinkling. She turned to Lieutenant Montague. “I understand that Chat Noir has also delivered a letter of apology to the Paris Police Prefecture and the Mayor, with no word from Coccinelle! As concerned citizens, could we know the contents?”

“Unfortunately not,” Lieutenant Montague said smoothly. “Because Chat Noir has caused property damage, those letters are a confession and proof of admission, it may be used later in the investigation and cannot be shared with the public at this stage.”

“I see,” Nadja Chamack said again, although she looked a bit more disappointed now. “Can Chat Noir be expected to face punishment for this act of vandalism?”

“Well,” Lieutenant Montague said. “That’s a bit more difficult to work out.”

* * *

Marinette had dropped her cereal spool three times during the length of the interview, and after trying to prove to her mother she was actually intent on finishing her breakfast, got so distracted that the falling spoon toppled the milk-filled bowl directly onto her shirt.

“Oh, no,” Marinette scrambled up, trying to brush the milk off in her panic. Milky fluid flowed down and drenched her jeans instead. “ _No_ , oh my god, why does this always happen to me?”

“This is what happens when you don’t pay attention,” Sabine said snippily, but bustled around her daughter, fussing over the pooling spill. “Here, I’ll clean this up, if you get changed quick enough, you might make it to school on time.”

“Thanks, mum.” Marinette forced a smile and pecked her mother lightly on the cheek before hurrying upstairs. “I’m sorry about spilling it.”

Sabine waved her off with a chuckle. “I'm just surprised you were so invested in the Chat Noir interview, you don’t normally care for our superheroes.”

Marinette normally doesn’t. Ever since she handed over her Miraculous, she was plagued with waves of doubts and self-hatred and anger and loathing. She was weak and stupid and a coward and couldn’t be bothered to face up her given duty. Instead, she had abandoned her partner and shoved the responsibility onto someone else just on the basis of their favourite movie genre.

But eventually the months passed, and Marinette learned that hating herself and punishing herself with sulks and indulgent angst-filled nights wasn’t helping anyone, much less herself. By the time she emerged from her little cocoon of despair, two months after Stoneheart’s attack, she could finally look Alya in the eye again.

The girl had looked happier, more determined. And unlike their first meeting where she side-eyed Chloe with disdain like most of their other classmates, she was now one of the only students that dared to face her head on.

They were doing well, Marinette thought. Coccinelle and Chat Noir working better than they did as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Sometimes Marinette looked at news reports and snippets of her old partner and watched him act and talk and wishes they could just sit together again.

It feels foolish to desire connection with someone she just met, and maybe it was just because she felt a yearning back to her own short time as a superhero, that five minutes fight against Stoneheart where she and Chat Noir worked together like two parts of a heart beating as one, that made her feel so completed, as if for the first time in her life, someone was there beside her, here to support her and be supported in return.

But it shouldn’t be possible to be connected to someone she just meet. Not at all.

Coccinelle and Chat Noir worked together and successfully defended Paris from Hawk Moth’s first attack. The previous Ladybug was quickly forgotten and questions of her waved away by a determined Coccinelle and a silent Chat Noir. It still bought up curiosity every now and then, some conspiracy theories but it never made much of a big deal.

Coccinelle and Chat Noir were Paris’ heroes, they worked well for eight months. They were the darling of the international scene, and then last night happened.

Marinette made it to school on time. She changed into another pair of jeans but abandoned her shirt for a silky top. Everyone was already in class, and not surprisingly, they were talking about last night.

“Chat Noir is a moron,” Alya was saying angrily. “Coccinelle could control her emotions properly, but he just had to throw a tantrum and start destroying stuff. What a brat.”

Rose winced. “That’s harsh. We don’t even know what’s the argument’s about, maybe Coccinelle did him wrong.”

“It doesn’t matter what they were arguing about,” Alya almost yelled. “He had no right to start destroying property. Chat Noir should be held to a higher standard of morals, look at his strength! Paris cannot afford to suffer through his anger every time he doesn’t get his way.”

“You’re weirdly invested,” Alix said. “Even more than usual.”

“Alya is right,” Max said as Alya whirled on Alix angrily. “Chat Noir should be held to a higher standard. Even if we don’t know what’s the argument’s about, even if Coccinelle had been in the wrong, Chat Noir shouldn't be taking out his rage on us.”

“He did apologise.” Every eyes whirled on Marinette and she winced slightly underneath everyone’s attention. “Look, he was wrong, he was definitely wrong for doing what he did. But he apologised, made amends to both the owner and the city. I’m not saying he shouldn’t be held accountable, but this was the first time and maybe we shouldn’t start preparing the guillotine yet.”

Kim barked a laugh. “He’s not a celebrity, Marinette, he’s police, he’s authority. It’s okay if some singer throws a tantrum but not the _police_. How would you feel if some armed officer started destroying someone’s storefront? Even if that was the first time, it’s a bit dangerous, isn’t it?”

“Exactly,” Alya sniffed. “He should be arrested. There must be some punishment given out.”

“I wondered what they were arguing about,” Mylene said quietly. “Did you hear what he said?”

“A whole lot of cursing?” Max said.

“Well, yeah. But he sounded so angry. It’s not an irritated angry, it’s not an enraged kind. He sounds helpless, and sad, like it was the only thing he can do. The argument must be pretty bad.”

“Maybe they broke up,” Juleka suggested. “He said he wouldn’t go back to her if she begged. Maybe she broke up with him and he was mad. That explains the ‘helpless rage’.”

Marinette shot Alya a quick look, and her face was twisted up into an undeciphered expression. They weren’t dating were they?

“Ew, gross,” Alix screwed her face up. “Can you imagine going out with a guy like that? That screams “fuck you” after your back when you break up with him? That’s such a creeper move.”

“Well,” said a loud voice and Marinette saw Alya physically push back her annoyance as Chloe inserts herself into the conversation. She had been quiet so far, and everyone was just fine with that. “I’m on Coccinelle’s side. That mangy cat is probably coming to terms with his own uselessness. He’s a sidekick, all he does is destroy stuff and hinders Coccinelle’ way as she tries to save the day. She’s too good for him, no wonder he throws a hissy fit when she tries to break up with his useless ass.”

Marinette looked around. Surely not, right? Only Mylene, Nino, Rose and Juleka doesn’t seem to agree, but everyone else nodded along. Marinette looked back to the front of the classroom with a deep stone in her stomach. That can’t be what happened, right? It does make sense if you think about it that way, but Marinette was pretty sure they weren’t even dating in the first place. But even Alya seems content with following this explanation. Does that mean it was true? That Chat Noir really did get angry because of a break-up?

“Guys,” came a soft voice. “Can’t you see you’re all being too harsh?”

Marinette, and everyone else’s eyes turned to Lila. She was pondering the situation with one hand on her chin. Chloe scoffed but Alya shot her a glare to remind the mini socialite to remain quiet.

“We don’t even know the situation,” Lila continued. “Yes, the breakup and the dating idea seems to fit, but it’s such a generic scenario it’ll fit anywhere. Maybe Coccinelle and Chat Noir had an argument over a civilian, maybe they disagreed over how a plan worked. Maybe…” And a light went on in her eyes. “They broke up, but as _partners_. You heard what Chat said, he said Coccinelle was too ‘supercilious’, maybe she got tired of his hinderance and he was irritated at her arrogance and they decided not to work together anymore.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “That’s…pretty close…but she’s not arrogant.”

Kim laughed. “Look, I’m not entirely on Team Chat Noir, but you have to agree Coccinelle is kind of annoying sometimes, she’s always yelling out orders, no wander he left to do his own thing at the last akuma fight.”

“And that was so dangerous,” Alya insisted. “He could’ve ruined Coccinelle’s plans.”

“If this is true,” Max said worriedly. “I’m concerned about how Paris’ future akuma attacks will be handled. Coccinelle and Chat Noir only managed so far because they work as a team. Coccinelle has the plans, the Lucky Charm and the Cure, but Chat Noir is the superior fighter. He’s faster and stronger, and most of Coccinelle’s plans always relied on some elements of his Cataclysm.”

“No, that’s not true,” Alya said hotly. “She can do it alone, she doesn’t need him.”

Max blinked at her from behind his glasses. “Actually, from my analysis of their hundred and thirty fights so far, Chat Noir’s participation was integral to 86% of them. And for the rest, it’s possible but unlikely for Coccinelle to have won without him.”

Alya spluttered and the class divided into a debate of who contributes more: Chat Noir or Coccinelle? The door swung open and Chloe squealed as Adrien Agreste, teen model and the school heartthrob, walks in.

“Sorry for being late.”

“You’re early,” said Alix.

“Adrikins,” Chloe cheered. “Good morning, how are you?”

“Great, Chlo, how are you?”

“We were just talking about the whole Chat Noir and Coccinelle thing, you heard about it right?”

Adrien gave a slight nod as he unpacked his belongings and Marinette eyed him warily. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Adrien, he was pleasant enough to be a friend, and they have partnered up in projects, or go on outings together, on one memorable occasion, he modelled her creations for Gabriel Agreste’s Youth Designer Competition. But there was always something off about him, and Adrien seemed genuine but too happy or too bright sometimes. No one could be that cheery and interesting and perfect. He was sweet, but he makes Marinette uneasy for reasons she can’t grasp.

Today, Adrien’s dark mood seems to be stronger than usual, even though he looked normal, smiling attentively as Chloe babbled on. Marinette looked at Nino, his deskmate and best friend, but Nino doesn’t appear to notice.

“And so, we thought maybe, Chat Noir and Coccinelle broke up as crime-fighting partners. Isn’t that shocking? How will they defend against Hawk Moth now?”

Adrien shrugged. “I don’t care for either of them, but I watched the video of Chat Noir. If you ask me, an action like that deserves jail time, what if there had been a civilian standing there instead of a pipe? He would’ve have crushed them.”

“Exactly,” Alya agreed as Marinette’s heart sank. Everyone who was willing to hear out Chat’s side remained quiet, and with Adrien’s support, the clamour for Coccinelle grew stronger. “What if there had been a civilian, huh? Did you count that into your calculations, Max? Coccinelle would’ve done fine without that hooligan running around.”

Max shrugged. “Paris would definitely benefit from Chat Noir’s disappearance if he was that violent, but Coccinelle certainly isn’t going to be winning any more battles.”

* * *

“That is so cute,” Coco gushed as she ran her hands along the sides of Marinette’s pussy bow dress. “Very vintage, very _clutch_. I did well to stand up for you, didn’t I?”

When Marinette won Gabriel’s Agreste Youth Designer Competition, the rewards had been her piece walking down the catwalk, a cash prize of ten thousand euros and a three-month internship. It was originally supposed to be Marinette taking coffee orders, answering phone calls or assisting photoshoots, basically free labour, which Marinette hadn’t minded, she gets to go on a background tour of a major fashion house and have a nice piece of experience for her resume, but when Marie-Joseph Aubert, a junior designer at GABRIEL saw Marinette’s displayed portfolio and creations, she insisted on having the younger girl as her assistant.

“She’ll be still interning,” Marie-Joseph had argued. “As my assistant. You have so many! Plus, we’ve been talking about getting me a helper in my studio for months now and you’ve always insisted it wasn’t necessary. Well, let Marinette in, if her help proves it wasn’t necessary, it’s two birds in one stone.”

She gazed at Willem Bisset, the secondary casting manager of GABRIEL, over the rim of her cat-eye glasses and he caved.

“Fine,” he had said. “But you’re responsible for Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng’s work. I don’t want to hear a single peep of complaint.”

Marie-Joseph mimed zipping her mouth shut, and when the man had left, almost swept Marinette around the room in joy.

Marie-Joseph prefers everyone to call her Coco, after her favourite designer. This made Marinette concerned that Gabriel would take offence, and then worried about Marie-Joseph’s ideological stances. But she showed no signs of anti-Semitism over the last three months they have worked together. And although Marinette still picked up coffee, answered phone calls and generally did the menial work that Coco doesn’t want to do, Coco had also taken her through the in-and-outs of the fashion industry. Showed her the administrative ropes and the designer ropes, the dos-and-don’ts and the insider information that would’ve cost her thousands of euros worth of classes to receive.

In their short time together, Coco had given her expensive fabric and expensive equipment, allowed Marinette to play and guided her when she needed it. She helped the aspiring designer to create a better, more professional portfolio and sometimes Marinette was so grateful she felt like bursting.

“Why are you helping me so much?” Marinette asked, one afternoon. “I’m very grateful, but I’m confused.”

Coco peered over her worktable. “I like your style, and I like your passion. I can see the eyes of someone really empowered by fashion. And also, I really needed an assistant.”

“Yes, you did,” Marinette said now as Coco buzzed over her dress. It was her last one and Marinette was not ashamed to admit she was a bit teary. Her internship ends in the next week and Coco had given Marinette her phone number and the promise to save her the position of the Assistant to the Junior Designer. So that Marinette can continue doing what she did for these past three months, but will now be getting paid. “And I can’t express my gratitude.”

“Ahh, it’s nothing, darling,” Coco said, and her phone rang down in her pocket. “Blast, hang on a second.”

“I’ll take all these coffee cups out,” Marinette offered and Coco nodded as she opened her phone.

“Get me a sandwich from the bistro, won’t you? Italian club, and err…get yourself a little something too!”

Walking down the hallways of the GABRIEL building never stops being intimidating, but Marinette had a pretty good handle on her nerves after all this time. The coffee cups went into the trashcan and it took 15 minutes of waiting for an Italian Club sandwich and a croque monsieur to land in her hands. Marinette was on her way back when a voice jerked her out of her trance.

“I thought I recognised you,” Adrien smiled at her. He was in heavy stage-camera makeup and wearing a mismatched coat over thin clothes. “In the middle of a break,” he said at her stare. “How’s Coco? The internship is ending right?”

Adrien had helped with her initial competition portfolio, and at the GABRIEL show of the Spring/Summer, wore her pieces down the sidewalk. They had celebrated her victory and prizes with a quick day out at the Jardin d'Acclimatation. His bodyguard followed them on every ride, and Adrien had to leave before the day was even over but it had been more fun than Marinette had in ages.

Sad as it was, Adrien was her closet friend and Marinette wasn’t even sure you could be friends with someone whose eyes are always so distant. But they make it work. Her fond memories of Adrien however, are daunted by the morning’s events. 

“It’s ending,” she said vaguely, avoiding eye contact. “It’s been great.”

Adrien nodded. Around them, people steered clear of their little bubble of conversation. Adrien was either treated with indifference or with fear within Gabriel walls, it was kinda funny to see at first but after a while, it became unnerving.

“I heard Coco’s been asking around to make you her official assistant, congratulations! We might see each other more often, even if we’re going off to different lycées.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me,” Marinette said immediately, and Adrien laughed. Coco had been pushing Marinette to attend a pretty prestigious arts academy. Marinette doesn’t really mind the school itself, but it was so far away from home, almost on the other side of the Isle, closer to the GABRIEL building but it’ll take her four hours to arrive to and from home.

“So? Go for the boarding option,” Coco suggested. “They have dorms. You can visit your family on weekends and days off.” 

“I can’t take that,” Marinette said, scandalised. “The tuition fees alone would bankrupt my family.” 

“You have great grades and I’m weaselling a Letter of Recommendation from the Boss Man himself,” said Coco. “You know how easy it is to get scholarships if you have celebrity backings? Take the dorms.”

“So, what school is it?” Adrien asked. “I have high expectation for the greatest designer of our generation.”

Marinette laughed, Adrien has been so supportable of her ambition, it makes her nervous. “Académie des Arts de la Performance et du Design,” she said shyly. “It has a pretty harsh acceptance rate, but I’m hopeful.”

“Oh,” said Adrien, and was it just Marinette or did he suddenly look uncomfortable as well. “That’s the school…Father is hoping to get me into.”

“Oh,” Marinette said awkwardly. “Well…I guess we will be seeing each other more often.”

“Yep,” Adrien scratched the back of his neck and looked away. “My, er…break is ending, gotta get back to Studio 308, see you around Marinette.”

Marinette debates letting it go and almost watched Adrien walk down to the end of the corridor, but a scornful little voice was doing tumbles in her mind. Coward, coward, coward, coward-

“Shut up,” Marinette hissed and straightened up. “Adrien,” she called and watched him turn in surprise to see her hurrying down the corridor after him. “I want to ask you something.”

He gave his phone a dismissive glance. “Shoot.”

“This morning,” Marinette said firmly. “We were talking about Coccinelle and Chat Noir.”

“Uh-huh.” Adrien’s look was wary.

“You said Chat Noir deserved jailtime, did you mean it?”

Adrien raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. Did you think I was joking?”

“I just think,” Marinette searched for the right words. “You’re being a little harsh, I mean, it was a first-time offence, right?”

“First time offence is for getting drunk in public and trespassing,” Adrien said lightly. “Not for destroying property.”

“Yeah, but he apologised. And he gave money for the repairs.”

“Doesn’t mean shit,” Adrien said shortly. “You can’t expect to throw out cash and have everything smooth over. How long will those repairs take? How much money and customers will that restaurant lose in the process? Will they be able to expect the same clientele when it reopens? Chat Noir fucked that poor lady over, you can’t deny that.”

“But he really was apologetic,” Marinette doesn’t know why she was arguing on this, there was a hard light coming to Adrien’s eyes now. “He made a mistake, we all do that.”

“He’s a superhero,” Adrien said. “He can’t make mistakes. That’s not an outcome anyone should be entertaining.”

“But it happened,” Marinette said. “What are people going to do now? Stop him from saving the city? He definitely made a mistake, I know what, and he has to amend it in some way, reimbursement first and maybe community service later. But you can’t jail him.”

Adrien folded his arms. “You don’t even know him. You don’t even know what the argument was about, why are you so adamant on protecting some random asshole who goes around destroying stuff when he’s angry?”

“Because he’s-” Marinette threw up her hands. “You don’t know him either, maybe he’s nice.”

“Maybe,” Adrien said. “That’s the keyword, and I think both of us are getting heated over someone that shouldn’t concern us.”

Marinette bit her lip. “Yeah, okay,” she said angrily. “Yeah, maybe we should both calm down.”

Adrien eyes flickered and he turned away. “I don’t know why you’re so touchy about this,” he said as he walked. “He’s just the sidekick.”

Marinette’s foot made an instinctual motion as if to kick the wall. But she always wore her best clothes for her internship and Adrien was not worth ruining her Arket heels.

* * *

Plagg peeked over Adrien’s shoulder as he walked away.

“I don’t understand you,” he said mournfully. “You sulked all day about how there’s no one on your side, and when someone comes to support you, you lash out at them. Why? Are you self-destructive? Is that what’s happening? I support all my kittens, but I would prefer their destructive behaviours to be out than in.”

Adrien snorted, reaching up a hand to cover Plagg’s furry little head as people come into view.

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about."


	2. *Throws Confetti* Celebration!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette unwillingly meets Alya and Lila for dinner. With the loss of Coccinelle's support, Chat Noir's sentencing pushes him into a corner. The gang finishes their exams. Lila tries her hand and fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Thank you to everyone that encourage me. I always planned on continuing this fic, I just wanted attention.
> 
> I'm planning on finishing this fic within 24 chapters. There's going to be a lot that's going on and its going to be a lengthy journey. But even with the plot, 24 chapters is a big space. If there's something you want to see, or a scenario that you're curious about, tell me and I'll see if it fits within the narrative. 
> 
> Classic Lila Salt Tropes such as: 1) Lila gets arrested, 2) Lila gets exposed or 3) A celebrity showed up, are all going to happen in some way or form. But they'll be mellowed down and hammer out to fit within the story.

“I can’t believe this!” Alya snatched up the paper and flipped through the pages dramatically. This particular story, just like all news covers recently, had been going through Cocchinelle and Chat Noir’s argument. Madame Bustier’s class wasn’t the only ones that figured out they had broken up, either romantically or professionally, and everyone was eager for more information.

Neither Coccinelle or Chat Noir had spoken about the incident and despite their disagreements, both heroes had shown up to the latest akuma attack and won easily. But their icy reception and careless treatment of one another only fanned the drama.

“Can you believe this?” Alya asked Lila, showing her the feature. “They think it’s Coccinelle’s fault, they’re saying she was too controlling!”

“It’s Le Fiagro,” Lila said calmly, sipping from her iced soda. “They’re the height of tabloid journalism, what did you expect?”

“Tabloid journalism or not,” said the man behind the newsstand, “you just wrinkled that paper. I hope you’re buying.”

Alya blushed but riffled around her purse for three euros. It was late spring, but summer was already infecting Paris. The girls were walking around the town, still bright and sunny despite being 6 o’clock, and was heading towards their favourite restaurant for dinner.

Their exams were almost over, but Alya was tired of studying and Lila agreed to abandon her schedule for a bit so that the friends could spend some well-deserved time together.

The restaurant was unfortunately full and Alya, dismayed, turned to leave but Lila caught sight of a familiar person sitting at a window table.

“Marinette,” she waved, and Marinette startled out of her concentration, bend over her tablet. “Can we sit with you?”

“Err.” Marinette would rather be alone but Alya and Lila was already sliding in. “Sure.”

Marinette’s relationship with Alya was tumultuous. At the start of the year, Marinette had hoped to find friendship with the other girl. But with the Miraculous change and Marinette’s own resulting stress and self-doubt, she ended up shrivelling in on herself. Their relationship turned distant and not-unfriendly but doesn’t allow either girl to become closer friends. Marinette still likes Alya and tries to look out for her as much as she can. After all, she did rudely dump her own Ladybug duties onto the unknowing blogger.

Lila, on the other hands, makes Marinette uneasy. Not like Adrien, even though he was suspicious and disingenuous, he keeps mostly to himself. Lila seems more adamant on worming her way into the centre of every attention and praise. A girl like her, with all the people she’s met and all the places she’s been to, doesn’t need to shove herself into conversations in order to attract attention. But she does, and even though there was nothing wrong with that, it put Lila in a bad light for Marinette. She treats every interaction as if it was a competition or a game to be won, rather than just two people talking.

But Lila and Alya were good friends, and Lila has never shown any signs of being malicious. So, maybe Marinette was just paranoid, Lila was a nice person, so Marinette kept her suspicions to herself.

“What are you doing?” Lila asked when the girls had placed their orders. She made a face, “ugh, don’t tell me you’re studying. Me and Alya are taking a break from that mess.”

“I’m not,” Marinette said, as she put away her tablet. She was. “Just browsing random stuff. What do you have there, Alya?”

Alya was reading her copy of La Fiagro furiously, eyes almost on the page as they scrolled. “Some shitty newspaper,” she said without looking up. “They’re blaming Coccinelle.”

“Oh,” Marinette said, and tried to change the subject. “Have you guys decided what schools you’re going to?”

“I’m thinking of going to an international college,” Lila said. “College as in specialized vocation. My mother's schedule is still really variable and we could be leaving anytime soon, so I thought it’ll be easier to go to a school where the credit could be easily transferred.”

“That’s nice,” Marinette said. Lila has been talking about her diplomat mother’s inconsistent schedule for months, but she always seems to arrive to school on time. “And…Alya?”

Alya looked up from the newspaper, a bit sheepish. “I wanted to go to some kind of school that specialises in journalism or media. But there’s no school like that, so I thought a business place would be the next best thing. Unfortunately,” she shrugged, “the only business lycée near here has a really harsh cut-off rate, and its crazy expensive. So even if I do pass the entrance tests, I won’t be able to pay for it.”

“Ah,” Marinette said. “That’s a pity.”

“It’s no big deal,” Alya shrugged again, turning back down to her paper, a slight frown forming between her eyebrows.

“What school are you going to, Marinette?” Lila asked politely.

“I’m still thinking,” Marinette replied. It wasn’t that she wanted to lie to her classmates, but she wasn’t particularly close to them. And if she was honest, Marinette wanted a selfish fresh start, get away from Alya and pretend her failure and this class never existed. If only Adrien wasn’t going to the same school, it would be everything she needed. “Having a lot of trouble deciding.”

Their meals came, and Marinette opted for a simple Onion Burger with Fries but both Lila and Alya chose more expensive options, the Coq Au Vin and a country salad to share.

“You know what you should do?” Lila said between bites. “You should go to an arts place! You won that GABRIEL competition, didn’t you?”

“An arts place?” Marinette pretended to consider. “I’m not sure, most of those places either focuses too much on art or have it as a fancy garnish.” That was true, lycée research had been very frustrating to Marinette. “Besides, they’re usually crazy expensive.”

“You have good grades,” Alya said dismissively. “You’re at the top of the class with Adrien, you could get a scholarship.”

“Hey, speaking of Adrien,” Lila said. “Does anyone know what school he’s going to?”

“I have absolutely no idea,” Marinette said, straight-faced.

“Probably some fancy rich people place,” Alya rolled her eyes. “With Chloe, spoiled brats.”

Marinette bit her lip. That wasn’t fair, although anyone would be a saint compared to Chloe. But then Marinette remembered she was supposed to be mad at Adrien and remained silent. “Well, just find out what school Chloe wants to go to.”

“Probably some place like the Lycée Louis-le-Grand or Lycée Henri-IV,” Alya said bitterly. “Must be nice having money.”

An awkward silence descended upon them. Or maybe just on Marinette because Alya looks stormy and Lila just keeps eating like nothing was bothering them.

Marinette took a sip of her water. “Must be nice.”

* * *

“In the case of The People v Chat Noir,” the prosecutor presenting the case screwed up his face. “You have been charged with Malicious Damage of Property, Obscene Language in Public and Unintentional Harm of Person.” He looked above the rim of his glasses. “Do you understand these charges?”

Chat Noir was seconds away from crawling out of his own skin. He was used to being surrounded by watching, hyper-aware people, but those people aren’t usually holding guns, and he usually wasn’t trapped in an enclosed space with them.

On paper, Chat Noir was attending his hearing. Realistically, he was behind the table of an interrogation room with one prosecutor and a truckload of security. Guess no one wanted to waste a court on him. As a show of good faith, he wasn’t handcuffed. But that didn’t stop two armed officers from standing behind him, four more at the door and probably about eight standing behind the one-way glass. The amount of eyes on him was making him prickle, and it didn’t help that his prosecutor was eyeing Chat like he was a bomb in motion.

Nevertheless, because it was his own fuck-up that bought him here, Chat Noir attempted to be as civil as his bell suggests.

“I understand those charges.”

“Very well.” Some papers were shuffled. “You admit guilt to all these charges and do not wish to have any legal personnel argue on your behalf. I must remind you that should you choose to argue these charges, there are 11 eye-witnesses, four separate videos and we may call on Coccinelle to testify.”

“Yes.”

“Could you say that?”

“What?”

“Could you say the full confession?”

Chat Noir tried to stare beyond the mirror, but only his perplexed reflection looked back at him. Was there a camera there? There was definitely a recording device whirring on the table. “I acknowledge all the evidence against me and admit guilt to all the accusations laid against me.”

“Good.” Another shuffle of paper. “I'm about to read to you your sentence. Anything you do not understand, you may ask for clarification.” A pause. “This is also your final chance to have a lawyer present.”

“I’m good.”

“The check you have given to Mademoiselle Liza Malraux has been confiscated. Because it was given before your charges and sentencing, it cannot be considered as liable reimbursement for your crimes. Do you accept that?”

“I accept,” Chat Noir said blandly. “The check, is it going to be given back to Mademoiselle Malraux or is the police going to continue ‘confiscating it’?”

“The check will remain with us for the time being.”

“Wow, okay.”

The prosecutor looks irked. “Do you wish to argue?”

“No, I’m completely fine with this. Go on.”

“Mademoiselle Malraux had chosen not to press charges, however, it is of general consensus that you are forbidden to go within 50 metres of her property. This is not a concrete sentence, but Mademoiselle Malraux has understood and retained privilege of informing the authorities should she feel threatened or should you appear near on within her property without reasonable cause. Do you understand that?”

“I do.”

“You will be charged with a fine of €600 for obscene language in public. A further €13000 must be paid for damages to the Malraux Resturant and €700 will be paid to one Mademoiselle Clara LeFebvre for minor acoustic trauma, including diagnosed earache and temporary hearing loss.”

Chat Noir grinded his teeth slightly. “I understand, will the injuries to Mademoiselle LeFebvre be permanent?”

“I am not at a disposition to share personal medical information about any of the wounded. And I must remind you that you are also forbidden to approach Mademoiselle LeFebvre or any of the other restaurant workers until your fines have been paid and a period of three months have passed.”

“Great.”

“Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“You are also sentenced to a Court-Ordered Anger Management Class and 250 hours of community service.”

“Jesus Christ,” Chat Noir said. “Look, I’m not arguing against these charges, but having me placed in a determined time and location will give Hawk Moth ideas. What if an akuma comes after me in the Anger Management Class? The instructor and other attendees are almost guaranteed to be caught in the cross-fire.”

“We considered that,” the prosecutor said primly even as the officers behind Chat Noir shifted uneasily. One of them placed his hand on top of his gun. “And we have a proposition to make. And should you give us the information we need, these last two sentences may be nullified.”

“Shoot.”

The prosecutor leaned forward, actually moving closer to Chat for the first time since he entered the room. “We would like to know what happened on the night of the crime with Coccinelle, what arguments took place and any other relevant information.”

“Pass,” Chat Noir said shortly. “Is that it?”

The prosecutor wasn’t deterred. “Your inability to function as a team is causing concern to both the people of Paris, the mayor and the President. Both Coccinelle and Chat Noir has been considered legal authorities and granted immunity because they are able to assist France in ways that ordinary police cannot. However, if you show disinterest in your duty there is no reason to consider you as anything but another threat. Do you understand that?”

“I understand,” Chat Noir said snidely. “And according to the last akuma fight, Coccinelle and I are able to work together and demonstrate our effectiveness seeing that the akuma was absolved within minutes. The argument that took place was of a personal matter and there is no reason for you to demand knowledge of it.”

The prosecutor glared, fluorescent light glinting off the metal of his lens. “Is the argument in question about the previous Ladybug?”

“No.”

“We have noticed you never accepted Coccinelle the same way you did Ladybug.”

“And you’ve been paying great attention to those five minutes?” Chat Noir asked. “Coccinelle and I work well together. I am not willing to divulge information about that argument for impunity. And I cannot be in a place where other people could be put into danger from my presence alone. Do you have another idea?”

“Hey,” warned the officer to Chat Noir’s left. “Calm down.”

“I’m plenty calm,” Chat Noir smiled back. “See?”

“If you do not wish to give information,” the prosecutor pulled Chat’s attention back to him. “We do have other arrangements. However if you wish to benefit everyone here, it is in your best interest to do so.”

“Hard pass.”

The prosecutor pursed his lips but handed over two pieces of paper. Chat Noir looked down and almost automatically rolled his eyes. “Are you kidding me?”

One was an online Anger Management Class with a specific personal code for Chat Noir to take a one-on-one course with an instructor at a scheduled time. And the other was an order for Chat Noir to work with the police also at a specific time and date.

“Do you have any problems?”

“No,” Chat Noir said. “No, I’m completely fine with this very good-will and good-faith paper that definitely isn’t a transparent attempt to track down my identity.”

The prosecutor had the ghost of a smirk on his lips. “We’re very glad you agree.”

* * *

“Pens down,” Mendeleiev called. “Students! Pens _down_.”

Marinette placed down her pen down and sighed at the feeling of a weight lifting off her shoulders. Despite Mendeleiev’s best efforts, even the scariest teacher in school couldn’t stop the class from dividing off into scattered conversation and celebration. At the front, Adrian and Nino high-fived while Lila and Alya talked excitedly about their summer plans. 

Their le diplôme national du brevet was over and with it, only a week left for school before summer holidays. Marinette was still a bit anxious, the results of her examination will determine whether or not she gets into the Académie des Arts de la Performance et du Design. But that was enough worrying for today. Today, she gets to celebrate.

“Adrien,” Chloe said loudly when they were all gathered in the locker room, packing their bags. In the corner, Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka, normally the quietest students, couldn’t contain their volume as they made plans for the afternoon. “Come with me and Sabrina to Beefbar. We can have lunch there and go shopping afterwards.”

“I’m making plans with Nino,” Adrien said.

Chloe pouted, acting cute even though her eyes flashed angrily. “Come on, wouldn’t you rather go to somewhere fun than the little bargain place Lahiffe likes?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Beefbar?” Lila perked up. “No way, the restaurant? I meet the owner dining at the Monaco Branch.”

“You?” Chloe eyed her suspiciously. “Well, you seem to know people everywhere, don’t you?”

Lila pulled up her phone and showed the class several pictures of her and a moustached man posing in a busy kitchen. “It’s been ages since I’ve been to a Beefbar, I didn’t even know there was one in Paris! Do you mind if Alya and I come alone?”

Chloe turned to give one last look at Adrien, but he ignored her in favour of stuffing books from his locker into his bag. “Fine,” she said sulkily. “Don’t be too loud.”

“Where are you planning on going, Marinette?” Marinette jumped as Adrien’s voice appeared near her shoulder.

"Um." She slammed her locker shut and fumbled for her jacket. Chloe, Sabrina, Lila and Alya haven’t left yet. Alya doesn’t look happy tagging along with Chloe’s group and Chloe and Lila seems content talking loudly about the expensive dishes they were going to order while the rest of the class looked enviously over. Marinette and Adrien haven't talked much except for the terse greetings in class ever since that incident a few weeks ago. But it was their last day of exams. And it had been a few weeks ago. Adrien was smiling slightly as if he expected to be ignored or rejected. "I don't have anything planned."

Even Nino was looking a bit wistful in the direction of the Chloe group. “That does sound nice…and we don’t have anywhere planned either…”

Marinette laughed, even though there was nothing funny as Adrien looked past her and glared lazily in Chloe’s direction. There were dark bags underneath his eyes, cleverly hidden with concealer that Marinette herself hasn’t noticed until Adrien was this close to her.

“Do you want to go to Beefbar, Marinette?” He turned to the boy behind them. “Nino?”

Nino immediately put up a wave of polite protest, “it’s so far away”, “it’s too expensive”, “I don’t think I can afford it”-

“I’ll pay,” Adrien said. “Marinette, would you mind coming with us?”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Marinette said.

“You won’t be,” Adrien said. “Please, I want you there.”

“Oh-h,” she blushed. Well, who was going to say no to that? “Sure. Are you going with Chloe’s group?”

“Chloe,” Adrien called. “Would you mind if we come with you?”

Chloe turned around and took her sweet time giving Adrien a contemplative look up and down. Her expression soured when she saw Marinette and Nino standing near but eventually shrugged her shoulders. “Sure, I don’t care.”

“Adrien,” Lila threw her arms over Adrien as he walked toward them. Marinette bid a quiet farewell to Ivan and Mylene. “It’s so great you’re coming too. Have you ever eaten at Beefbar?”

“Once or twice.”

“Well,” without prompt Lila held his arm and pulled him close, leaning her head against his shoulder. Adrien looked down at her with mild perturbance but ultimately doesn’t to care much about her closeness. “I’ve eaten at Monaco, Athens and at the Hong Kong place. In Monte-Carlo, they have this fantastic Boeuf Wagyu-”

“Hey,” Chloe snapped, pulling at his other arm. “Hands off.”

“Oh, Adrien doesn’t mind,” Lila said sweetly, looking up at him. “Do you?”

“No,” Adrien said dryly as Chloe attempted to wrench his other arm out of its socket. “I’m completely fine with all this.”

“Wow,” Nino said, looking at Adrien’s terrible situation with admiration of all things. “Imagine having both Chloe and Lila fight over you.”

Marinette gave him the side-eye. “Chloe is a terrible person.”

“I know but,” Nino waved in the trio’s general direction. “He’s handling her so well.”

Marinette watched Chloe and Lila snip diplomatically at each other while Adrien resigned himself to his fate as a Stretch Armstrong with an even mix of exasperation and amusement.

“Yeah, he’s handling them real well.”

“Guys, come on,” Alya said irritated at the steps of the school gates. Adrien was politely detaching himself from both girls. “Look, how are we planning on getting here?”

Chloe recovered with a hair flip. “I’m,” she said loudly, “planning on getting there via my limousine. I don’t care about the rest of you.” As if by cue, a white stretch Chrysler pulled up on the sidewalk. The rest of the Francois Dupont students leaving oohed and ahhed immediately as if the same car doesn’t appear at the school gates every single day. Chloe gazed around smugly.

“I can get us an Uber,” Adrien said, pulling out his phone. “Go on without us, Chloe.”

Chloe faltered, and her hair flopped down. “Y-you think an Uber will be glamourous as my limousine?”

“No,” Adrien said. “But it’ll get us there.”

Alya eyed the entire interaction in disgust. “Just keep throwing your money,” she said snidely. “Oh, please continue to show us how rich you all are.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow and Chloe turned on Alya with the viciousness of a piranha but Lila just laughed it away, putting one hand on Alya’s arm.

“Oh guys, come on, and we’re attracting enough attention as it is,” Lila smiled at their audience. “Adrien, put your phone away, let’s just all ride in Chloe’s limousine, it’ll save us the time.”

Chloe sniffed. “I suppose I can be persuaded to share my beautiful car with all you plebs.”

“Isn’t it your dad’s car?” Alya asked as she climbed in. “You don’t own anything Chloe, it’s all just an extension of your dad’s property.”

“Enough,” Adrien said. “Let’s just go.”

Marinette hung around the back and watched as Lila and Chloe took charge of the conversation. The limousine was beautiful, with soft leather seats, white fur carpets and mood lights. Sabrina hung tightly to Chloe’s side while Alya glared at everything around her as if it was poison.

Adrien sat between Nino and Marinette and rubbed at his temples as if he was wishing he was anywhere else.

“You okay, dude?” Nino asked awkwardly. “Sorry for making you come.”

“No, no,” Adrien straightened up, smiling. “It’s fine, it's nice, I want to be here. Have you ever been to Beefbar, Marinette?”

Marinette shook her head. “No.”

“They have this really good pasta, and this kebab made from kobe and angus beef.”

“Wow, that’s fancy.”

Adrien nodded. “It’ll be fun.”

Marinette smiled but when she turned to face her front, Lila was looking directly in her direction. Marinette startled, but even as Adrien turned and started talking with Nino, Lila didn’t turn away. Her look was blank and calculating, so far from her normally friendly face.

“Can I help you?” Marinette asked cautiously.

Lila’s face broke out into a smile and her previous mask fell away. “Why are you being so formal?” She asked. “‘ _Can I help you?_ ’ Really?” She giggled.

“Well,” muttered Marinette, a bit embarrassed. “Why were you staring at me?”

“I’m just looking,” Lila shrugged, and then brightened. “Hey, Adrien what school are you planning on going to?”

“Me?” Adrien turned around. “Not sure yet.”

“You must have some idea.”

“He’s going to the same school as me,” Chloe announced loudly and Sabrina winced, ducking her head.

Adrien turned to Chloe, perplexed. “What school are you going to?”

“I’m going to Louis-Le-Grande,” she said proudly and looked around when no one said anything. “I said Louis-Le-Grande!”

“Did you pass the entrance exam?” Alya asked dubiously.

Chloe flipped her hair. “With money like mine, you don’t need too.”

It was probably meant to be patronizing and self-approving, but Nino hid his face and Marinette couldn’t stop her snicker.

Chloe narrowed in on her. “What?” She snarled. “What are you laughing at, Dupain-Cheng? What school are you going to, huh?”

Marinette composed herself and coughed at the weight of everyone’s attention. “N-no idea,” she said. “Still thinking.”

Adrien gazed at her curiously, and Marinette raised her eyebrows back to him but Chloe laughed again. “As I thought.”

By the time they arrived, Marinette wished she hadn’t come at all. She could’ve hanged out with Nino and Adrien at any other time but the bulk of everyone else was just exhausting.

Chloe immediately latched onto Adrien’s arm again, with Sabrina sheepherding everyone away. Adrien still looked tolerant but a bit annoyed now, he was pulled away from a conversation with Nino. Marinette thought Lila would put up another fight but instead, the girl dropped to walk at the back of the group with Marinette.

Lila grabbed onto Marinette’s arm and pulled her close and Marinette tensed as she felt Lila’s linen shirt brush against her shoulder.

“Hey Mari,” Lila said cheerily. “We haven’t talked much recently, have we?”

Marinette tried to subtly remove her arm but Lila clung on tightly. “No, I guess we haven’t,” she said, a little uncomfortable.

“Okay, so,” and then she leaned even closer until her breath puffed against Marinette’s cheek. “I have a secret I wanted to tell you.”

“No, it’s okay,” Marinette said, a little desperately, “you don’t have to.”

Lila gave her shoulder a playful slap. “I want to, silly.” And then her big eyes blinked. “I’m a model,” she said in a hushed whisper.

Marinette stared back. W-was that it? “That’s great.”

“And, I’m going to be working with Adrien.”

“Oh?” Marinette looked at Adrien’s back. “Really? That’s amazing.”

“I met with Gabriel Agreste personally,” Lila continued. “It was supposed to be a competition thing but when I send in my portfolio, Gabriel was so impressed he requested for me immediately. Gabriel says he’s never seen a model with so much natural talent as I have.”

Marinette frowned. That does not sound real, Gabriel Agreste was notoriously picky and notoriously recluse, even Adrien couldn’t see him consistently, and they live in the same house. “That’s…nice.”

“And get this, he thinks I have great chemistry with his son.”

Marinette was stumped. “Okay?”

“And we’ve already been booked to do a photoshoot together for the Fall/Winter GABRIEL line. It’s going to be a big thing, there’s a few weeks at the Grandes-Ecoles, an entire chateau has been rented and we’ll be attending a Preliminary Fashion Week party together representing the entirety of the GABRIEL line.”

“I’m really not sure where you're going with this.”

“Gabriel thinks we make a great couple.” And her tone was so serious Marinette almost stumbled. “I mean, think about it, he’s an up-and-coming supermodel with an international reputation and I’m the daughter of a diplomat with connections all over the globe. We could do great things together and bring GABRIEL to even greater heights. Gabriel have high hopes for us.”

Marinette looked at her, bewildered and bemused.

“You’re great, Marinette,” Lila said honestly. “Like, you’re pretty enough and you have some designer talent. But that's…really not what Adrien needs. I know he’s amazing, but you shouldn’t get your hopes up.”

“Does Adrien know this great union is supposed to happen?”

“He will,” Lila said flippantly. “He doesn’t mind, see how we’re such great friends already.”

“A billionaire hermit who could barely attend his own board meetings met in private with a fifteen year old girl and sought a relationship arrangement together for his underaged son,” Marinette said. “Is this the message you’re trying to give me?”

“Look Marinette,” Lila pulled a concerned face. “I know you’re jealous and all and it must be heart-breaking to know Adrien can’t be yours even when you had a crush on him for such a long time, but if you want to spare your own feelings you really should give up now.”

Marinette looked ahead. “What is happening?” She asked no one in particular. “What’s going on?”

“Marinette.” And a tight pinch on her arm was making her look down again. Lila’s smile seems to be stretching to the corners of her cheeks. “Look, everyone knows Adrien only hangs out with you because he feels sorry for you, seeing you have no friends at all.”

Marinette immediately wanted to say, ‘that’s not true’, but that would only be proving Lila’s point.

“Adrien needs someone like me, someone stylish, elegant, well-versed in business and diplomatic measures.”

“Are you implying I’m none of those things?”

“No, of course not! But, you know, I’m the daughter of an international diplomat. Your parents are bakers.”

“Okay, that’s it.” Marinette gripped Lila’s hand and prised it off her arm. Lila’s lips twitched. “I don’t know what’s going on and I’m don’t want to know. I’m leaving this conversation, don’t come after me.”

Marinette dropped Lila’s hand and walked past, sandwiching herself between Adrien and Nino. Both boys looks surprised at her sudden appearance but accepted her in tow. Marinette resisted the urge to look behind her even when she can feel Lila’s burning glare. The ghost of her handprint tingles on Marinette's arm.

The restaurant was relatively quiet, and they received a table immediately, Chloe asking loudly for the 'best seat in the house'. Marinette made sure to stay as far away from Lila as possible, even if it means ending up at a seat directly across from her. At least there was the table between them. Adrien fought Chloe for where he was sitting while Lila looked over the situation silently, eyes hard until Alya carelessly bumped her shoulder and impatiently gestured for her to order.

“Hey Marinette,” Nino said, in the seat next to her. “I’m thinking of getting the jambon d'entrecôte, it sounds good, what about you?”

Marinette’s mind was jarring, trying to piece together too many pieces of information at once. “Err...I don’t know…oh! They have a burger, maybe I’ll get that.”

“A burger?” Lila asked from across the table, making a face. “You were eating one the other day too. Maybe you should get like, a salad or something.”

Nino looks confused. “I think a burger’s nice.”

“Yeah,” Chloe cackled, losing the argument and now looking for something to mock. “Get the burger, you’re already fat anyway, so who cares.”

Alya’s eyes flashed. “Bitch,” she said. “The only thing fat here is your daddy’s wallet-”

“I am not getting thrown out of this restaurant,” Adrien said, and his voice thundered over everything. The group went quiet immediately and Sabrina’s eyes went wide. “Lila, Chloe, that was fucking rude. Marinette, I am so sorry on their behalf. If you want to leave, I’ll go with you.”

“Me too,” said Nino.

“Are you and Lila dating?” Marinette asked.

Everyone’s faces immediately changed shape and Adrien’s expression faltered like he wasn’t sure what emotion he wanted to express. Lila stared at Marinette, mouth slightly open and brow furrowed like she couldn’t believe Marinette had the audacity. Chloe whipped her face towards the Italian girl in horror.

“What?” Adrien asked. “What, why?”

“Just curious.”

Adrien looked at Lila who reached out and pulled at the drinks menu. “Oh Marinette, you know how close Adrien and I are,” she said. “Since we’re celebrating, why not get two bottles of cider-”

“We’re not dating,” Adrien said, and Lila’s sentence was cut off. Alya looks perplexed and confused. “What, who gave you that idea?”

“I was just curious,” said Marinette, staring Lila down as everyone at the table looked between them. “Is Lila a model? Or a model at GABRIEL’s at least?”

“At GABRIEL's?” Adrien frowned and because he was the only one standing up, his height towered above Lila. “No? I’m not sure about model in general but not at GABRIEL’s.”

“You sure?”

Adrien paused for a second. “Ninety-five percent sure.” He said. “Most of our models are agency hire, I'm the only person under eighteen. I'm pretty sure."

“Huh,” Marinette said. And Lila finally lifted her head to look Marinette in the eyes. She was smiling, again, but she looked utterly furious. “That’s weird, that’s so weird.”

Adrien sat down next to Marinette and Lila twitched. Nino looked around as if the restaurant had cameras.

“Oh my god." And a smile stretched on Chloe’s lips. “The Rossi girl lied about being a GABRIEL model, she has a _crush_ on Adrien. Oh my god, you’ve been going around and telling everyone you’re dating him.”

She cackled and slapped the back of her chair. “That’s so _pathetic_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Marinette was too busy hating herself and Alya scared everyone away with her new attitude, both girls remained loners during their time as Madame Bustier's students. When Lila rolled around, she and Alya became best friends immediately, each girl finding benefits within the other.
> 
> Le Fiagro, the tabloid newspaper from ‘Miraculous, the Luckiest’ makes a cameo. 
> 
> The Lycée Louis-le-Grand and Lycée Henri-IV are real schools. They’re both world renowned and highly acclaimed for their history, prestige and rigorous academic expectations. 
> 
> The Interrogation Room Court scene is 70% research and 30% making things up because I can't read French. 
> 
> The Le Diplôme National du Brevet is the end-of-collège examination. Students who pass received a national diploma and moves onto lycée. 
> 
> Beefbar is an international restaurant group with a branch in Paris’ 8th arrondissement.
> 
> Hotel Grandes-Ecoles is a dreamy little hotel oasis in a quieter part of Paris. You can live out your cottage core fantasy there.


	3. It's the Final Countdown *Kazoo*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Coccinelle's brief, unspoken alliance is fracturing as neither could let go of their previous grievances. Chloe tries to reel Marinette in for a favour. Marinette attends the last gathering she'll ever have at Collège Françoise Dupont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updating schedule is me posting when I feel like it.

“No,” the woman shrieked and send another burst of flame roaring towards Coccinelle.

Coccinelle cursed but jumped back, the hot plumes grazing off her suit harmlessly. The akuma was sobbing and heaving, standing alone on an isolated tower, black scorched marks in a circle around her.

“Stay away from me, no one will ever touch me again, I will make sure no one will ever touch me again!”

“Okay,” Coccinelle muttered as she dropped behind a marble balustrade, hidden from the insane woman by strategically placed hedges. “With a voice like that, no one will ever want to go near you anyway.” 

“Did you know that superheroes are supposed to have empathy?” A sarcastic voice asked from behind her and Coccinelle resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Any decent person would be looking at that poor woman and wondering what terrifying situation she must’ve been in to result in an akuma so powerful. All you’re doing is complaining. Tell me again what a great hero you are?”

“At least I’m not a fucking vandaliser,” Coccinelle snapped. “Where the fuck were you anyway? Too busy destroying all the pipes in Paris?"

Chat Noir sniffed, he was using his baton like a periscope to peer over railing. Coccinelle scoffed, envy sparking inside her. Why doesn’t her yo-yo have such a function? A sidekick shouldn’t have a gadget superior to the hero.

“You know, I would offer you a peek,” Chat Noir grinned. “But I don’t like you.”

“Fuck you,” Coccinelle said. “How’s community service?”

“It’s been great, certainly better than what you were doing.”

“You don’t even know I was doing.”

“Err..” Chat Noir pretended to think. “Watching videos about yourself? Reading newspapers about yourself? Writing a blog post about yourself?” He snorted at Coccinelle’s surprised face. “Oh, come on, you’re so self-absorbed I wouldn’t be surprised if you have a binder full of newspaper clippings about yourself.”

“I don’t,” Coccinelle flushed, she had a wall of newspaper clippings. “I don’t admire myself in every reflective surface.”

Chat Noir winked. “You don’t have a face like mine.”

“Ugh.” Coccinelle wrinkled her nose and backed away. “Can you make yourself useful at least?”

“Summon the Lucky Charm.”

Coccinelle shook her head. “It’s too soon, we need to get closer and figure out where the akuma is.”

“The akuma capable of shooting iron-melting flames at great speeds and lengths without any noticeable weaknesses. The building she’s standing on is about to collapse and it’s still not fully evacuated. Summon the fucking Charm.”

Coccinelle glared. “You’re not ordering me around.”

“I’m not risking my life just because you’re stubborn.”

Coccinelle gritted her teeth. “It’s too early.”

Chat Noir blew a disbelieving breath. “Fine, but I’m not staying here.” He looked over the railing, narrowed his eyes and quickly swung over and jumped off the rooftop. Coccinelle looked after him in incredulity. Did he just abandon her? But no, Chat Noir landed on the wall of the akuma’s tower and skidding to a stop with his claws dug in and dragging sparks along the brick. He shifted, jumped and landed on a windowsill before crawling in.

Coccinelle sat back down and considered her options. She needed to know more information about the akuma before summoning the Charm. That fire must have a weakness, no akuma is without one. Steeling her nerves, Coccinelle straightened up and jumped upon the balustrade, swinging her yo-yo.

“Hey!” She roared and the akuma startled towards her direction, lurching as if she couldn’t walk probably. Her face was covered in runny mascara and Coccinelle grimaced at the sight of more tears.

“D-don’t come near me,” she said quietly, her mouth working as if it was numb. “Stay away. S-stay away.”

“What are you mad about, huh?” Coccinelle taunts. “What’s your grievance, boyfriend break up with you? Well, get over it, it happens.”

The akuma shook her head and stumbled back. Coccinelle tensed but no flames came out.

“No one will ever touch me again,” the akuma muttered under her breath. “I am Chastity, and no one will ever take from me again.”

Coccinelle narrowed her eyes but didn’t dare get closer. “Shoot me again,” she mocked. “Come on, do it.”

The akuma shook her head and turned her back on Coccinelle. “Go away,” she said. “Get away from me.” And then she shrieked and clutched at her head. “No, no! Alright, alright, I’ll get it, I’ll get her Miraculous.”

Chastity whipped her head back and even though her eyes were still brimming with unshed tears, there was a new flame in them. The last sparks of a purple mask disappeared and Coccinelle took a step back and ducked just as another plume of flame shot over her head.

“Goddammit,” she yelled and desperately opened up her yo-yo. “Chat, Chat! Can you hear me?”

“What?” Came his irritated voice. “I’m busy, go away.”

“I need you to distract the akuma.”

“Are you kidding me?” He asked. “I’m evacuating the building, you can survive by yourself for a second.”

“If we defeat the akuma,” Coccinelle reasoned. “I can cast the Cure, and everyone will be saved anyway. Come up!”

“If the building collapses, people will die and your Cure most certainly can’t bring them back,” Chat snapped. “I’m busy, I’ll be up in a second.” And then he hung up.

Coccinelle stared in disbelief at her yo-yo. “Chat Noir,” she yelled as loudly as she could. “You’re utterly useless!”

* * *

There was a little footage at the back of the news clip of Chat Noir hauling away a limp woman. It was blurry, only on screen for a few seconds and Coccinelle blocked most of the shot anyway, but it was there, and Marinette was curious. That was the akuma, right? Akumas are usually disorientated after being released from Hawk Moth's control, but they're dizzy and confused, not unconscious. What happened to her?

Paris had reacted to Chat Noir’s sentencing with a mixture of glee and bemusement. The court process itself wasn’t shown, but per media agreements, the punishment was blasted on every major news channel.

Yeah, it was great he’s getting what he deserved and all, but what was the point of getting him to serve in the regular police force? If he’s faster and stronger, than what’s the point of even having a regular police force? And then the argument snowballed into a debate on whether or not Coccinelle and Chat Noir should serve as regular law enforcement, following Chat Noir’s small but steady success.

“I charge twelve thousand an hour,” Chat Noir had snarkily replied when a reporter questioned him on whether or not he was willing to work as regular police in regular hours. “I’m in high demand and very unaffordable.”

Coccinelle, on the other hand, in her first official interview since Chat Noir’s sentencing, seems very much in agreement.

“Akumas are not the only threat that Paris faces,” Coccinelle said, solemnly and boldly as Marinette tried to look past her to where Chat was silently carrying the former akuma to a waiting ambulance. “The rise of petty crime, terrorism, gang wars and gun violence continues to stalk and terrorise this city. I see no reason why we cannot lend a hand in containing this madness. What makes Hawk Moth so special and important, if a gun is just as capable of hurting innocent citizens?”

“Chat Noir has requested to be paid for his services,” a reporter said, microphone held out. “Whether or not he was joking, this implies that your partner will not be returning to assist the Force once his sentencing is over. Do you agree with his actions, what does this say about the future of your partnership?”

Coccinelle’s lips twisted slightly. “My _subordinate’s_ actions are of no one’s responsibility but his own. He most certainly will be continuing to assist in the fight against Hawk Moth, it’s the least we can expect of him. But if he chooses to commit only to the scant minimum, then it is his own choice to do so.”

“Isn’t she amazing?” Chloe swooned, one hand on the remote and the other propping up her chin. The colours of the T.V. reflected in her big eyes and Marinette shifted, uncomfortable in her hard leather chair. There was faux diamond buttons sewn into each indent and while it made a pretty picture, it was terrible to sit on. “She's so brave...and considerate! She's so much of a better hero than Chat Noir, can you imagine a lazier person? Anyone could be a better hero than him, I could be a better hero! Coccinelle should take away his Miraculous and give it to me instead."

“Have you met?” Marinette asked politely. That was an interesting scenario to consider, but if Chat Noir gives up his Miraculous, would she ever find him again? To apologise at least? "I don't think you would be Coccinelle's first choice."

“I've met Coccinelle multiple times, I suppose you’re too poor to afford her charity meet-and-greets,” Chloe pointed her nose in the air. “And she said I'm her favourite fan, she told me so."

“Mmh.” The May heat had rolled over Paris like a lazy wave and even though she was in Chloe’s hotel bedroom, Marinette was glad to be out of the humidity at least. The entire suite, a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room and a private balcony for one person, was tastefully air-conditioned and dusted. Everything shined of gold and smelled like vanilla and sandalwood. Marinette had never been in Chloe’s room, or even the hotel before, and she had to admit it lived up to its reputation. But. “Why am I here again?”

“Think about it,” Chloe continued, “the two of us, heroes of Paris. She has her Charm and plans, and I have my beauty and lethal cat-like power. Grr.” And Chloe raised both hands to swipe in a mock-claw shape. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it only take us a week to track down and defeat Hawk Moth.” Chloe flipped her hair over her shoulder, crossing her legs elegantly. The T.V. was muted. “Girl Power, you know?”

“Why am I here?” Marinette asked again. Her invitation was blunt and uninformative, but she had been too curious to pass it up. Plus, Marinette had been trying to save money and been promised a free lunch coupon. “And where’s Sabrina?”

“Oh, I had to let her go,” Chloe flicked a dismissive hand. “Sabrina is too…ugly and low-classed for me now. If I wanted to establish my reputation at my new school, I need better entourage. Plus, she can’t come with me to my glorious new lycée anyway, so,” she shrugged. “Au Revoir.”

That explains why Sabrina had been so depressed at school recently.

“That’s cruel,” Marinette said. “Sabrina considers you her best friend. And aren’t you the one who’s always pushing her down anyway? Remember her grand-mère’s dress?”

Sabrina had wanted to wear her grand-mère’s authentic sixties mini-dress to last year’s Christmas Party. The outfit was in beautiful condition and made of cheerful yellow knit. Chloe had been so jealous, she soaked the entire garment in black ink.

“I was forgiven,” Chloe said. “And you don’t have proof I did it anyway.”

“Max found the receipts with your credit card number and Alix pointed out the splotches on your sleeve.”

“Fuck off,” Chloe snapped. “Don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Why am I here?” Marinette asked. “Wait, am I being scouted? I don’t want to be part of your new entourage.”

“Oh, you?” Chloe laughed and slapped the arm of her sofa. “You? Don’t worry, Dupain-Cheng, you’re at the bottom of my list.”

“That’s a relief,” Marinette said. “No, seriously. What do you want?”

Chloe sniffed, cupping her face delicately. "I'm here to commission you."

Marinette blinked. "What? For what?"

"Don't ask unnecessary questions," Chloe said lightly. "Not a dress, just some drawings. You'll get paid for it, don't worry, I know how destitute you are."

Marinette ignored that. "Why would you want me to draw for you? You hate my style."

"Yes, it's completely hideous," Chloe agreed. "But you won that GABRIEL competition and even my stylist was impressed. If you draw me a portfolio, I'll give your five thousand euros and we'll never speak of it again." Chloe sniffed. "In fact, that might be the last time we ever do speak. Au revoir to you too, Dupain-Cheng, you've been an ugly thorn in my side for far too long."

"Well," Marinette said, standing up and dusting off the invisible specks on her dress. "Just for that, the answer's no."

Chloe seems surprised, like she actually expected Marinette to agree, and her expression turned panicked when Marinette started walking towards the hotel door. "Wait," she called, scrambling off the sofa on bare feet, "hang on, is it the price? I can up it, to six thousand, how about that?"

"It's not the price," Marinette turned and almost jumped at how close Chloe suddenly was. "Holy- stay right there, don't come closer- it's not the price. I don't want to do a commission for you."

"What? What's wrong with me," Chloe demanded, thankfully stopping at a comfortable distance. 

"I hate you," Marinette said honestly. "You suck, you bullied me for three years and you made sure I couldn't make any friends."

Chloe sneered. "Oh come on, Dupain-Cheng, you think anyone would want to be your friend even if I wasn't there?"

"My creations are like a part of me," Marinette continued. "Even the ones I can't stand anymore, even the ones that will never see the light of day. They're all special to me and the idea that you would hold even my least favourite piece makes me sad. Goodbye Chloe, this will be the last time we speak."

Chloe looks enraged. "Wait-"

Marinette let the door slam behind her and sighed as she walked through the corridors. "And I didn't even get my coupon."

She briefly wondered if she could order service by pretending to be Chloe's friend, Chloe has certainly boasted about how much free food Sabrina received. Or had received. Poor Sabrina, maybe she'll find someone better at her new school. The idea of receiving benefits via Chloe's favour sounds painful anyway.

There was a young, fashionable couple giggling to each other in the empty elevator. Marinette tried to look the other way when they started kissing and ended up reflecting on her own metal image on the elevator walls. Forget friends, maybe she should get a boyfriend instead, someone who could fulfil the role of a companion and be a future lover. How many friends does one need anyway? It was probably good to be closely connected with someone else, but Marinette had done fine on her own, and it was exhausting trying to network. 

The girl who was trying to subtly grope her girlfriend's waist was wearing a GABRIEL watch, and its metallic glint drew Marinette's attention. Come to think of it, why did Chloe want a portfolio anyway? Clearly she was planning on passing off the work as her own, does that mean she was also trying to win a competition? Or maybe she was just trying to be approved for something.

Marinette stilled as a horrible thought suddenly occurred to her. Chloe had been trying to get into the same school as Adrien. And wouldn't it be terrible if Chloe does manage to get into Académie des Arts de la Performance et du Design as well?

"Oh my god," Marinette said out loud, as vivid scenarios of Chloe descending upon the hapless Académie flooded her mind. Chloe loudly announcing she was the queen of the school, Chloe bullying the teachers into letting her win every single competition, Chloe trampling down Marinette's already-weak self-worth and ruining her work before the night of an important showcase because that was just the sort of thing she would do. "Oh no, oh my god, oh no."

"Hey," the girl with the watch has managed to detach her lips from her girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

The elevator chimed and the doors slid open.

"Absolutely not," Marinette said and walked out. The receiving lobby of the hotel was loud and brightly-lit. Bellhops wheeled luxury luggage like traffic and a group of well-dressed women with thin legs and long lashes chattered loudly besides the vending machine that only offers mineral water and cold chocolate. 

In order to get into the school, you have to pass the entrance exam, get interviewed by a panel of judges, present a recommendation letter, submit a portfolio and write a personal essay, a whole procedure that could take months for a student to be approved. Marinette had done everything in March and was waiting for her results. Surely, Chloe couldn't have pulled the nepotism card and managed to get a late admission approved? And if she did, surely this prestigious and reputable and established school wouldn't let a person in purely based on their parentage? Actually that sounds exactly like the kind of thing rich schools would do.

"Fuck," Marinette muttered. Maybe she should talk to Adrien first, Chloe did mention Adrien was useless so possibly he already knows and refused to offer his help. If Adrien had any morals, he wouldn't turn a blind eye. Or maybe he would, Chloe was his friend. Maybe Marinette should just post an anonymous letter warning of a potential plagiarism attempt.

"Marinette!" 

Marinette stopped. In the midst of silk shirts and Margiela perfumes was Nino, smiling awkwardly, and he couldn't have looked more out of place if he tried. 

"Nino," Marinette said. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Adrien," Nino said. "We were going to watch a movie together, but he had to do a thing, and then talk to Chloe. I was just going to wait outside the hotel, but the doorman recognised me and insisted I wait inside."

"That's nice of him," Marinette walked a bit closer, unsure if she should sit down. She really should leave but Nino had brightened up at the sight of her. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Playing Chloe's fool," Marinette said. "Don't ask, she's terrible."

"I won't," Nino laughed, Marinette was hovering at the back of Nino's opposite seat. "Are you...leaving?"

"I should." She doesn't want to stay in the hotel any longer and it was a bit awkward talking to Nino. "What does Adrien want with Chloe?"

"No idea," Nino shrugged. "He wouldn't say but he sounded mad on the phone." Nino leaned forward. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Are you dating Adrien?"

"What?"

"Sorry," Marinette waved that away, finally deciding to sit down. "Unpleasant Deja-vu. What's the secret?"

"Something weird about their relationship," he said. "I think Adrien's trying to form some distance between them and Chloe's been hysterical about it, harassing him, harassing me. We were meeting up for coffee before school the other day and Chloe showed up, all desperate to be part of the talk. Adrien told her to 'fuck off' and she didn't argue, just ran off in tears."

"Huh," Marinette said. Maybe she should talk to Adrien about Chloe's attempt to enter the school. "Well, I don't know what to say, I guess it took him long enough?"

Nino looks affronted and understanding. "I guess, but they were friends for a really long time. And now that Chloe's kinda lost Adrien, she's has no other friends to turn too."

"She has Sabrina," Marinette said. "Oh, no wait. Sabrina's gone too. Chloe wanted a better entourage."

"I thought so," Nino nodded sympathetically. "Makes you feel sorry for her, right?"

"What, Chloe?" Marinette scoffed. "Hell no."

"Sabrina," Nino clarified. "She spend the last three years getting moulded into Chloe's perfect assistant, what's she gonna do now? She can't make friends properly and I doubt anyone else would want such a clingy person around them."

"I dunno," Marinette felt uncomfortable. "I guess that depends on what school she's going to. What school is she going to?"

"The public one," Nino said. "With me."

Collège Françoise Dupont was connected to a nearby public lycée, most students with no interest in attending a specialised high school continued their secondary education there. Alya, Kim, Ivan and now Nino and Sabrina has all been confirmed for attendance.

“I’m taking all my music gigs and classes off-course anyway, so there’s no point going to a special school. I'll look out for Sabrina.”

"That's nice of you," Marinette said honestly. "Really, she'll appreciate that." She paused. "But...what about you and Adrien?"

"We can still be friends," Nino smiled ruefully. "But I know what you're talking about. Yeah, give it a three months or so and we'll probably fall apart, it's fine, it happens."

"I'm sorry," Marinette said, not knowing what she was apologising for. "Adrien really likes you."

"I know," Nino said. "And I like him too, but you know what they say, friends made in middle school don't last. He'll probably get swept up by some glitzy Chloe-esque crowd and forget all about me."

"He probably will get swept up by the glitzy Chloe-esque crowd," Marinette said. "But he won't forget about you. Truthfully speaking, I think you're more likely to forget Adrien first."

"Ah," Nino looked down at this hands. "Well, that's depressing." And he looked back up. "Marinette, are you okay?"

Marinette blinked. "I'm completely fine, why?"

Nino shrugged. "You've always been quiet, but this year you seem...muted. Like everything that's happening to you is just happening, you don't really see it but you go along with the flow because it's what you're supposed to do. It's like...you don't have any conscious control over your actions and you're just doing them and talking and studying because you have too." He paused. "I think you were depressed, but you seem better now."

Marinette clenched the arms of her seat. And here she was thinking nobody noticed or cared. "I wasn't in a good place," she admitted. 

"I should've talked to you," Nino said. "And I did but every time you said you were fine, I just walked away, taking your word for it. I didn't want to...get involved, and that's was cowardly of me, and I'm sorry."

"Nino," Marinette shook her head. "Honestly, I was going through something and it was something I had to get through by myself. Even if you did talk more, you couldn't have helped, and trust me when I say that staying away was the better choice."

"That's nice," Nino said. "But it doesn't take it away from the fact that I was a shitty friend." he leaned forward and waved down Marinette's attempts to protest. "I really was and, I don't know what to say. Just...good luck for your new school, okay? I know you're trying to keep it a secret and all but everyone knows you're going to some fancy arts place."

Marinette was floored. "What? Everyone knows?" Nino smiled sadly and Marinette blushed. "No, listen, I wasn't-"

Nino patted her knee gently. "You have nothing to apologise for, no one would blame you for trying to get away, we all know how miserable you were and didn't really try to do anything about it. Look, apart from Adrien and maybe Lila, you're the most promising student in the class and no pressure or anything, but everyone have high expectations for you."

"No pressure."

"Yeah," Nino cracked a grin. "No pressure. We've all been through a lot, and you deserve a fresh start."

"You're important to me," Marinette said. "You know that, right?"

"I know," Nino said. "You mean a lot to me too."

A flash of light from the hotel's revolving doors caught her attention and Marinette turned to see Adrien walking through. Despite the heat, he was wearing a trench coat and long pants, single-mindedly focusing on the path in front of him as he walked past Marinette and Nino and straight into an open elevator. 

Marinette stared until the metal doors closed. 

"He doesn't seem happy," she said.

"No," Nino agreed lowly. "He's not.

* * *

“I cannot believe they managed to make this place look so nice.” Alix stared around at the courtyard of Collège Françoise Dupont as if the walls would come alive and attack at any second.

The courtyard did look nice, the grey cement and faded bricks were decorated with bright ribbons and balloons. The faces of the classrooms was covered up with faux silk drapes and golden fairy lights winded up and down the basketball hoops. Looking up, you get the blurry haze of a hot summer night’s sky and the ambient glow of the city’s streetlights.

“So, they couldn’t pay for new textbooks,” Max continued. “But they managed to buy three croquembouche towers _and_ hire a live band? According to my calculations, this money would’ve paid for new maths books for all three grades.”

Neither Alix nor Max looked happy being here. It was supposed to be their year’s graduation party, but coincidentally, it also intersected with the school’s long-time English teacher’s retirement. So instead, everything that night had been a highlights re-run of Monsieur Thomas’ greatest moments.

“The croquembouches are really good, tho,” Juleka muttered and winced under Max’s glare.

“To be perfectly honest,” Kim said, in a tuxedo printed shirt and jeans. “I do not give a single fuck about this school anymore. So, what if we have cake instead of more books? I’m enjoying the last time I’ll ever step into this courtyard.”

“I think Madame Mendeleiev is crying,” Nathaniel said, looking off to where the teachers coagulated.

Marinette took a sip of her punch and winced at the sour taste. She was keeping her eye on Lila, making sure to stay on the other side of the yard at all times. Things have been awkward during the last week of school after the Beefbar incident and thanks to Chloe, the whole school heard some fraction about what happened. Unfortunately, as with all rumours, the tale immediately became corrupted and twisted and Marinette was not exactly eager to jump in with the facts.

One last night, and she’s leaving this place forever.

A wave of cheers came at the entrance and Marinette turned to see Adrien arriving with Chloe.

“Last time that’s ever happening,” Kim said wistfully. “God, almost makes me miss homeroom.”

“I’ll rather die than go through homeroom again,” Alix said. “Max, if I give you five euros, would you pour your punch over those speakers?”

The bands cheerily twanged their guitars to another beach pop.

“I would pay you five euros to be able to pour punch over those speakers,” Max said. “Come on.”

The microphone on a separate platform stand whined and everyone groaned as the noise soared to an ear-splitting pitch.

“Sorry, sorry,” Lila giggled, readjusting the mike, her voice echoed throughout the school. “Just making sure everyone can hear me. Can everyone hear me?”

The crowd cheered and Madame Bustier looked up proudly at her chosen student.

“So, it's our graduation party!" Another wave of cheers. "And Monsieur Thomas' well-deserved retirement." Marinette was amused to see Damocles whoop and clap his flustered colleague on the shoulder. "So many things to celebrate tonight and to start off, I would like to begin by telling everyone a story," Lila continued. “Two years ago, when I was in China, I visited the University of Hong Kong.”

“Hong Kong is not part of fucking China,” Marinette said immediately and blushed as everyone turned towards her. Damocles raised an eyebrow and Madame Bustier looks scandalised, but somewhere to her right, Marinette could hear Max and Alix laughing.

Lila glared, eyes full of burning hatred but she smiled brightly. “Right, right,” she laughed. “Marinette is completely correct, Hong Kong is not part of China. But I was visiting the University of Hong Kong and I went on a personal tour with its President.

As we talked, I looked around at its green lawns and red-brick dorms, such a _beautiful_ school by the way, and asked the President: your school has been considered one of the world’s leading research facilities, the top 1% of universities in the world and Asia’s central global institution, how do you maintain this pressure? Continue to make sure the school prospers instead of deteriorates?

And President Chui-Wai laughed and told me, he doesn’t have to. A school, he said, is only as good as its students and teachers, and no amount of special classes, fancy programs or state-of-the-art equipment can make up for pure passion, for a desire to learn and reach for greater heights. A teacher can only help as much as a student allows them too, and it is only with dedicated students and committed teachers, can a school truly represent their greatness.

That is the message I want to leave to you all.” Lila raised her empty hand as if toasting to the crowd. “I want you all to remember that you are the great students and the great teachers that have attended this great school. And Monsieur Thomas,” she turned to the teary man who sniffed and nodded along her speech. “I want you to remember that it was thanks to your work and hard dedication that every student here could move on. As the representative member of this year’s graduating cohort, I speak on behalf of all of us when I say, thank you.”

Marinette joined along with the thunderous applause and cheers as Lila gestured for Monsieur Thomas to join her on the stage.

Rose sniffed. “That was so touching,” she said, smiling. “I wonder what school Lila is going to, she’s sure to do great things.”

“Some vocational college,” Marinette muttered, still a bit embarrassed. “Excuse me-”

“Marinette?” Marinette turned to see Alya behind them, dressed in a green overalls and sneakers. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Me?” Marinette tried to remember if they had any interactions lately. None. “Sure, what about?”

Alya jerked her head minutely in some other direction and Marinette blinked. “Okay.”

And they walked away from the party, to a quieter corner of the school under the stairs.

* * *

"As the only person in this school with any distinction," Chloe snapped into the microphone, commanding attention through her forceful glare alone, "I would like to offer my condolences to this shitty place because after I leave, you are never, ever going to have anyone worth teaching or looking at. You're all ugly and uninspired and untalented," she continued viciously as Monsieur Thomas awkwardly tried to wrestle the microphone out of her grasp. Lila was turning away, gesturing to the man controlling the speakers. "And it's time you all know it. I know what your mommy and daddy and precious teachers tell you, that you're special and unique. Well, you're all big babies now. And its high time you learn what utter pieces of shits you are."

"I can always count on Chloe to cheer me up when I'm feeling down," Kim said, wiping away a fake tear. "I'm going to miss her, can't believe this is the last time I've ever going to hear her voice."

The boys were grouped together into a corner of the school, reclining on beanbags and throw pillows and watching the chaos with varying degrees of amusement. What had started as a passionate and inspiring if not ostentatious advertisement for self-improvement and personal achievement had turned into Chloe's personal rant as she unleashed her final wave of anger upon the school. 

Adrien took a sip of his drink. Maybe he should've tried harder to dissuade her from attending the party. Ah well, Chloe would not be his problem any longer. 

"This beer is warm," Nino complained, holding out his cup. 

"Well, maybe next time, you can be the one to smuggle bottles under your shirt," Kim snapped. "Don't drink it then."

"Ahh, shut up," Ivan mumbled, placing his hands over his ears, "I'm sick of hearing you guys argue."

"The door is right over there," Kim said snidely. "Go."

"Don't take it to heart," Adrien said as Ivan glared. "He's just mad that Max isn't here."

"Where is Max anyway?" Nathaniel asked, detaching himself from Marc, who laughed. Their lips were swollen. "I saw him earlier."

Kim shrugged. "Constructing some master plan to bring down the sound system, I wasn't allowed to join." He bitterly took a swig. "Something about being too obvious."

Nino snickered but Adrien lazily allowed his eyes to drift back to the stage. 

"And you," Chloe shrieked, jabbing a finger at the startled and horrified Damocles. "You are so fucking stupid and incompetent I can't believe a man like you actually lived past 70. What? You're not seventy? Oh, I'm sorry, that disgustingly saggy and wrinkly skin gave me the wrong expression. Who's that? _Who's that laughing?_ Keep laughing Celeste, maybe by the time you're seventy, your hideous acne will finally resolve itself. But until then, don't worry, acne is normal for teenage boys."

"Alright, alright," Lila laughed, speaking loudly enough that the horrified and silent crowd could hear. Nathaniel and Marc had gone back to making out and Adrien watched with some interest. "I see we're all a little heated here but let's all take a deep breathe-"

"And you," Chloe howled, screeching into everyone's ears as she whipped towards Lila.

"Jesus," Kim muttered, rubbing at his temple. "What is she on?"

"You lied to everyone about dating Adrien," Chloe laughed as Lila turned red. "That's right, I said it, you're a pathetic wannabe who's desperately trying to be something because you know you are _nothing_. All the connections and fashion designers and cools places in the world will never lift you up from being an utter nobody! So you've meet with so many celebrities, right? You've met with so many university presidents, _right_? Well, if you can't fuck Adrien, maybe you can fuck one of them because that's the only way you'll ever reach anywhere!"

"And that's it," Adrien said, moving himself up. "I'm going to help Max. And maybe get some ice. It'll cool the beer down. Any of you want anything?"

Ivan shook his head and Kim made a nonsensical movement that Adrien took as a 'no'.

"Appreciate it, man," Nino held his knuckles out for a fist bump. "Go get them, tiger."

Adrien brushed dirt off himself as he made his way to the buffet table. There was little iced cakes and jellies and freshly sliced fruit that was melting in the heat. A tub held tiny silvers of ice submerged in a pool of lukewarm water. Max was probably in the tent holding all the technical equipment.

"There's really no need to be so rude, Chloe," Lila smiled, even though the strain in her voice was obvious. "We're all friends here, we all love you, even if you don't know what love is. I'm wondering Chloe, have anyone in your life every shown you kindness? Because it seems like all you know is hate, and its eating you inside out. You don't want to be as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside, do you?"

There was a sudden commotion as Chloe lifted the microphone and strike Lila heavily on the side of her head. Adrien raised an eyebrow, paused in his motions as Lila dropped like a sack of potatoes. Madame Bustier screamed and Chloe stood, panting and heaving for a moment before shrieking as a teacher dove onto her and tackled her off the stage. 

Adrien winced at the resounding impact and his friends in the corner finally stirred into motion, Ivan and Kim coming forward to control the suddenly hysterical crowd.

A movement at his side drew Adrien's attention and he turned to see Marinette, dressed in a white minidress, looking dazed as she poured herself a cup of juice. Her mascara glistened wetly in the dimness, and there was a light shimmer of glitter on her cheeks.

Adrien hesitated. "You look nice."

Marinette startled, turning and relaxing when she saw Adrien. "Thanks," she said, taking a weak sip. "I wasn't sure whether to dress up or not and- whoa." Her eyes grew big, taking in the scene as Chloe screamed and struggled against Kim, Ivan and their gym teacher while Madame Bustier held a rag up to Lila's bleeding temple. "W-what happened?"

Adrien shrugged. "Chloe got mad. Oh no."

Alya suddenly came onto the scene, looking horrified between Chloe and Lila. Adrien was curious as to what Alya was going to do, help the three-man team restrain Chloe, or go for her friend? But Marinette turned away immediately and Adrien turned with her. She was shaking a bit, he realised, and despite the madness surging around them, he found himself most concerned about that.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You can't be cold."

"What?" Marinette looked down at herself. "Oh, no, I'm just..."

She paused and Adrien leaned against the side of the buffet table and waited. 

"I had a fight with Alya," she finally said, and there was something so defeated and sad in her tone. 

Adrien tilted his head.

"I didn't expect to have a fight," Marinette continued, voice quiet. A panicked girl ran past them, almost tripping in her heels and Marinette closed her eyes as the table was bumped, sloshing a bit of the punch out of its bowl. "She said she wanted to talk about something so we talked and...she's really mad about how I treated Lila."

Another silence, and Adrien took up the invitation. "The Beefbar thing?"

"Yeah," Marinette said. "She's mad that I humiliated Lila."

"Just that?"

Marinette paused. "She's mad because I outed Lila's 'secrets' even when I tried to explain that Lila lied to me. She insisted that Lila was telling the truth, and that I had no right to treat her that way. She didn't say it, but she implied that I was jealous and selfish and I got mad and the next thing I know..." Marinette shrugged. "We started yelling."

Marinette sounded like she was going to cry and Adrien looked towards the stage. The courtyard was clearing a bit, although no one seems to be leaving, lining up the walls instead so they could watch the drama at a distance. Alix and Max were nowhere to be seen, although most of Madame Bustier's class was now trying to control the fight. Alya had chosen to go to Lila and Adrien watched as Alya's face darken as Lila explained what happened. 

"Pardon me for being presumptuous," Adrien said. "But you and Alya are not close, why are you so sad about this?"

Marinette laughed weakly. "It's different, there's a thing going on and..." Her mumbles trailed off. "I'm just so disappointed. In her, in myself, I thought she could see the truth but she seems blind." Marinette looked up. "Alya insisted that Lila was telling the truth, you don't have to tell me, company secrets and all, but Adrien, are you sure you're not dating Lila?"

Adrien put his cup down. "I'm sure," he said. "My father is probably orchestrating some sort of publicised fake relationship for me, but not with Lila. There's far better girls."

Marinette smiled. And then the smile faded. "Oh no."

Adrien turned, Alya was stalking over to Chloe angrily. 

"Alright, that's it," Adrien said, as Kim took on the task of trying to restrain Chloe while holding Alya back at the same time. "I'm calling the cops."

"Don't call the cops," Damocles yelled as Adrien took out his phone. "We can handle this."

"No we can't," Nathaniel called from where he was coming out of a classroom with Marc and a First Aid kit. "We need an ambulance."

"Call the cops," Chloe shrieked from the floor. "I will have each and every one of you arrested!"

Alya's fist clenched and she shoved past Kim in a surprising show of strength. "Listen here, you little bitch," she snarled and the entire school gasped as Sabrina suddenly burst out of nowhere and tackled Alya to the floor. Alya's head hit the ground with a wet slap and for a second, even Chloe seems frozen.

Sabrina doesn't seem to notice, scrambling up as blood started to flow around Alya's head. "I did it," she panted, turning to Chloe with sparkles in her eyes. "See, Chloe, I am useful, I can protect you."

"Oh my god," Marinette said quietly. 

Adrien dialled 112 and held the phone up to his ear. "I'm calling the police and an ambulance," he called as Marc diverted from Nathaniel's side and gingerly crouched down next to Alya, not touching her very still body. Sabrina turned around, starting to pale as she realised what happened. 

"This can't get any worse," Marinette said. "This was supposed to be a party."

The school rumbled and someone screamed as the ground suddenly shook. Adrien staggered back and held onto the table to steady himself and Marinette who almost tripped in her heels. From above, a glowing figure descended into the courtyard and Adrien blinked as a woman, slender and lovely, so wonderfully mesmerising touched down. Someone gasped and Adrien stared. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life.

The woman smiled, and Adrien blinked, his heart thumping as she turned Chloe, who gaped from the floor. 

"Well, Chloe Bourgeois," she asked, in a voice that sounded like flowing water. "Who's the ugly one now?"

She raised the staff at her side, a staff made of white crystal that Adrien just realised she had, and touched it to Chloe's head. Kim, Ivan and Monsieur Allaire stumbled backwards in disgust as where there was once Chloe, there was now a hideous, malformed girl, so fat her body flattened to the floor, her clothes ripping off as her hair straggled and bald. 

Chloe blinked her swollen eyes, raised her twisted fingers to her face and screamed at what she saw. Marinette took a step back, darting an anxious look to Alya who was still lying limp on the floor, Marc protectively half-crouching over her body. Adrien shoved Marinette behind him and tried to tug her away.

"Celeste?" Came a disbelieving voice from the crowd and a girl from Madame Dumas' class pushed her way through. "Is that you, oh my god, you're beautiful."

Celeste smiled at her friend. "There is no more Celeste, I am Angel and I am here to present the gift of inner beauty." She pointed her wand towards her friend and Marinette yelled in alarm as a white beam bloomed out. But instead of becoming as deformed as Chloe did, this girl's thin red hair grew to waist-length, thick and luscious, her skin smoothening and plumping as her eyes became wide and shiny. She stared at her new skin, the delicate wrist bones and glittering nails in amazement. 

Angel held out her hand. "Now, everyone will look just as they had on the inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think the Cure can bring people back from the dead, that’s taking the power of the Miraculous way too far.
> 
> Neither Taiwan, nor Hong Kong or Tibet is part of China. Anyone that argues can physically fight me.


	4. *Thump Thump* There Goes My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir rushes off to fight against Angel, her powers are strange and surely there's no side-effect from being pretty, right? With Alya unconscious, Marinette is forced to make a decision, one that will topple the first domino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Adrien first proposed his "High Road" philosophy in Chameleon, I thought it was clever, and the best thing to do in the scenario. Even if he didn't know that Lila had threatened Marinette, remaining quiet will not only make Marinette less of a target, but allow their classmates to fill in the gaps on their own.
> 
> On the other hand, if Marinette constantly attempted to argue and fight against Lila, it'll give her classmates a reason to take Lila's side and doubt Marinette's authenticity. 
> 
> I was unpleasantly surprised to see how differently many of my fellow fans decided to interpret the philosophy, that Adrien just wanted Marinette to stay quiet so Lila wouldn't be antagonized into an akuma. Additionally, Adrien's interpreted 'sunshine boy' personality, a naïve but happy child that is emotionally damaged but stays innocent due to his purity and lack of interactions with the 'real world'. 
> 
> At this point, I have realised that my analysis of Adrien's personality, character and motivations are vastly unlike the popular opinion. I don't dislike the idea of 'sunshine' Adrien, but my favourite kind of characters has never been the 'pure and innocent' type. 
> 
> Adrien...is a bit darker in this fic, a bit darker than Marinette. If you noticed the underage and non-con tags, you can start guessing now who it'll be referring too.
> 
> And before anyone starts, I don't like the 'predatory', 'can't take no for an answer' and 'manipulative' Salt!Adrien trope either. That guy is just weird. If anyone is using him to vent out their own frustrations on this misogynistic and chauvinistic world we live in, it's a great way to relieve stress in a non-violent and creative way.
> 
> But at the end of the day, Adrien is a fictional character with too little dimension and created by the ultimate Chloe-hating, pro-Marinette fanboy. I am talking about Thomas Astruc. If you claim to be pro-feminist, yet ignore female fan's concerns and have literally only one female writer on your mostly-male team, you're not a feminist, you're a fetishist.

“Alya!” Marinette screamed and ran past Adrien to where Alya’s still body laid.

“Chloe,” Adrien yelled as Chloe sobbed unconsolably on the floor. Adrien’s mind was whirling, she was so big, how was he supposed to even lift her off the ground?

Angel raised her staff as the school descended into chaos. “Gaze,” she called. “Upon the most sincere form of-”

She yelped as water suddenly sprayed upon her, splattering and choking as she staggered back. “Who?” She demanded, trying to wipe the liquid off her face, “who dares to-”

Alix stepped out, holding a lighter and a can of deodorant, staring the akuma right in the face. “I dare.”

A brilliant plume of flame shot out and Angel screamed as she caught fire, tripping over her own robes as she collapsed in a burning heap.

“Oh,” Adrien said, staring, “that was not water.”

“I called the police,” Max yelled, charging out of the technical tent. The band was scrambling off their stage, as most of the school ran towards the exit. “Is everyone okay?”

“Alya’s breathing,” Marinette said, sounding as if she could cry from relief. “But she’s not moving and she’s not waking up!”

Marc was shining his phone’s flashlight into Alya’s eyes. “She’s gone.” He shook his head. “I would really recommend against moving her.”

Adrien turned to Chloe, who stared back towards him. Her formerly blue eyes were a watery gray, like drops of black ink melted in milk and her mouth had no teeth. Madame Bustier leapt off the stage with Lila at her side. For once, Lila looked panicked and scared, holding a clean rag up to her head.

“Are you okay, Lila?” Nino asked.

“Fine,” she panted. “Come on, we need to go-”

“I’m not leaving,” Alix snapped. The fire was starting to go out and Alix send another aerosol-powered jet of flame onto the akuma’s shaking body. “Chloe can’t move and we can’t move Alya. If we leave, they’ll be helpless.”

“We need to get the akuma out of here,” Max said. “That’s the only other option, she doesn’t seem to be very strong.”

“You can’t hurt her!” They all turned, and the beautiful red-haired girl that was Celeste’s friend hurried towards them. She blanched and stopped when Alix pointed her aerosol can towards her. “She’s my friend.”

“She’s an akuma,” Alix said harshly. “And she was trying to hurt our friends.”

Adrien paused. Even though their faces were grim, everyone seemed to agree. “I thought we all hated Chloe.”

“Oh, I hate Chloe,” Mylene muttered. “But I can’t let her die.”

“Chloe is fine,” Max said impatiently, “just a little more ugly than usual.” Chloe let out a muffled scream of complaint. “It’s Alya I’m worried about.”

“I posted on the LadyBlog,” Marinette said, voice filled with tears. “Coccinelle and Chat Noir will be coming soon.”

A gust of wind and everyone stumbled as they lost their balance. Angel straightened up, floating again as her burn wounds and tightening scars healed under their very eyes.

“That hurt,” she said smiling. “But that was beautiful. You’re all staying to protect your friend even though she’s that…creature.” Chloe gave another scream and Angel raised her wand. “You must all be very _beautiful_!”

Alix shot another jet of flame at the same time Kim grabbed a plastic chair and threw it. But it was too late, and Adrien dove underneath a tarp-covered table as a white explosion rang out.

Plagg snuck out from under his shirt. “I always did wonder what Chloe looked like on the inside,” he said mildly. “She’s hideous.”

“Don’t be rude,” Adrien said. “Claws Out.”

A green lightning flash and Chat Noir burst through the table and swung his baton to where Angel was last. He missed, she was floating higher and higher above ground. He stared incredulously after her. Oh, so, now she was leaving?

“Chat Noir!”

Chat Noir blinked, where there were once his friends was now a group of superhumanly beautiful people. Or at least some of them were. Nathaniel and Marc rose together like Greek statues, marble their lips and cheekbones and where there was once Mylene, there was now a Rubens painting with hair twisting to her feet. Nino stared back at Chat Noir with dark eyes and muscled skin.

Surprisingly, Alya didn’t change, and neither did Madame Bustier and Sabrina looked around at everyone in shock. Lila, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. How curious. And when Chat Noir looked at Marinette, his heart might as well have stopped in his chest.

Blue eyes, as deep and alluring as the call of the cosmos stared at him past fringed black lashes and curling black hair.

“Well,” he said, in the silence. “I think I know what the akuma does. You must all be good people.”

Chloe screamed her protests and Alix gave her a dismissive look.

“Adrien gone,” said Max suddenly, his nose broad and his neck arched. “And so is Lila.”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Chat Noir said hurriedly. “I need to go after the akuma, will you all be alright?”

“We’ll be fine,” said Marinette quietly, looking down at Alya.

Chat Noir nodded, smiling. “As soon as Coccinelle cast her cure, everything will go back to normal.”

Marinette looked down. “But this isn’t an akuma injury,” she said faintly. “Oh my god, this isn’t an akuma injury.”

Max laid his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Marinette, we’ll keep her safe, and the ambulance is on its way.”

Marinette shook her head, her hair covering her face and Chat Noir steadied his baton against the floor. As much as he wanted to stay…

“Leave the area immediately when the emergency services arrive,” he said. “I’m going after the akuma.”

And Chat Noir shot up and landed on the roof of the school. Angel was not a subtle akuma, and her bright white glow shone like the sunrise in the murky night. Along the road, there were people resembling supermodels or classical paintings, but there were also giant insect-like creatures and humans bearing abnormal entities. Chat Noir passed a man with noses growing all over his body and winced in sympathy.

“Why must only the corrupted and the immoral be beautiful?” Angel asked, her voice ringing like a siren. “Why must beauty be reserved for the rich and the greedy? Everyone should look like how they are on the inside, everyone deserves to look like how they really are!”

Another white beam and another group of people screamed as they were transformed into either godly figures or monstrous beings. Chat Noir landed silently on a building about a hundred paces back from Angel. She was moving, but slowly, floating just above the tallest townhouse.

She wasn’t a strong akuma if even a civilian could catch her off-guard, but she recovers quickly from wounds and bear too much interest in innocent bystanders. Was that it? Was her power completely focused on a person’s inner workings?

Chat Noir doesn’t think he’ll be a very ugly person, and people who landed on the pretty side of the spectrum doesn’t seem to be suffering from any physical or mental side-effects. But that just made Chat suspicious, surely there has to be another aspect of her power. Unless Hawk Moth is betting on the idea that Coccinelle and Chat Noir would be hideous on the inside?

Chat Noir snickered. It would be kinda funny if Coccinelle turned out to be a giant earthworm or something.

He landed down next to a woman, or at least he thinks it’s a woman. She’s now so skinny and emaciated, Chat Noir was worried she’ll die of marasmus at any second.

“Hey,” he said, aware of the stupid question. “Are you okay?”

She moaned and blinked dry eyes up at him. “C-Chat Noir?”

“It’s me,” he confirmed. “Are you in need of any medical attention?”

“I-I think so?” She whimpered. “I can’t move, I can’t see properly.”

“Are you in pain?” Chat Noir asked cautiously.

“N-no,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “But I can’t move, I can’t feel my body.”

Chat Noir bit his lip. “Alright, I’m directing the emergency services here, you’ll be fine for now, but I have to leave.”

She gave a little sob but didn’t reply and Chat Noir started sprinting towards the roof again, holding his baton up to his ear.

The line ringed and clicked. “What the fuck?”

“It’s me,” Chat Noir said unnecessarily. “The akuma is capable of bringing out people’s inner beauty, so if you’re secretly dishonourable, I recommend you stay away. There’s a woman on the 17th of Rue Scribe who’s in need of immediate medical attention. I don’t think anyone can die from their new conditions but I’m not willing to risk it.”

“Hold on,” Charlotte said irritably, and Chat Noir waited as she spoke to someone else off the phone. “Okay,” she replied. “There’s been four new admissions to a local hospital and civilians can suffer from their akumatized conditions.”

“Fuck,” Chat said. “Find that woman, I think she’s starving to death.”

“We’re on it,” Charlotte confirmed. “Are you after the akuma?”

“I’m right behind her.”

“Are you secretly dishonourable?”

“What you see is what you get,” Chat replied. “Am I a terrible person, Charlotte?”

A pause. Lieutenant Charlotte Guillaume was the only senior female officer at the 16th Arrondissement, and she has made it clear that she was unhappy to chaperone Paris’ magical delinquent. But they formed a reluctant alliance out of pure necessity if nothing else, and it has been supremely useful being able to contact each other like this.

“You’re not a bad person,” she finally said.

“That’s a relief,” Chat said. “Neither are you for that matter, unless you’re very good at acting.”

“Shut up,” Charlotte said. “Some people who were hit has shown no signs of any change.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen those too,” Chat said. Angel was now floating to an area with no nearby rooftops and Chat Noir was getting further and further away from her. Where was Coccinelle? She was usually faster than him and arrives at the scene practically burning with righteous flames. “They sit in the middle of the scale I think, that or they’re too controlled by outside influences to form a proper moral compass.”

“Great,” Charlotte muttered. “Actually, this akuma might be a bit useful. How about you chase it in Mayor Bourgeois’ direction?”

Chat laughed and he could hear someone on Charlotte’s end yelling some nonsensical orders. “I need to go, she doesn’t seem to be very strong, so hopefully this won't take too long.”

“Don’t die,” Charlotte said blandly. “Bye.”

Chat Noir hang up and dialled Coccinelle. She didn’t pick up, which was unsurprising but when Chat Noir checked the time, twenty minutes had passed since the arrival of the akuma. Coccinelle has never been later than eight, Chat Noir was pretty sure she slept with the LadyBlog as an alarm.

 _Where are you?_ He texted. No reply. _Coccinelle, I hate you too but there’s an akuma._ Nothing. _Are you scared of what you might look like?_

Three flashing dots. _I’m not._

Chat Noir rang immediately, and the phone was picked up, almost reluctantly.

“High time you showed up,” he said. “Where are you, I’m behind the akuma.”

There was no reply and Chat Noir lifted his baton away from his ear for a second, thinking someone had accidently hang up.

“Okay,” he said irritably, “this is getting childish. Are you just ignoring me now?”

“I’m not,” said an awfully crinkly and soft voice. “I was just thinking.”

Chat Noir paused. “Are you sick?” He asked, dubiously. “You sound different.”

A cough. “I’m on my way, do you have a plan?”

Chat Noir laughed. “Okay, now you’re definitely sick. Yes, I do have a plan, are you going to follow it or are you just going to insist you know better?” There was a silence and Chat Noir checked again to make sure he hasn’t hung up. “Hello?”

“Follow my plan.” And Chat Noir rolled his eyes. “I have a better idea.”

“You always do,” Chat Noir said snidely. “Fine, I’ll meet you at the Lotus Hotel rooftop.”

* * *

Ladybug landed on the rooftop of the Lotus Hotel and almost fell off when Chat Noir appeared from nowhere and came besides her.

“Finally,” he said. “Where were you?”

Busy persuading Tikki to make her Coccinelle instead of Ladybug. Tikki hadn’t been happy, but she complied.

“Busy,” she said, mimicking Alya’s voice as best as she can. “Aren’t you nosy?”

Chat Noir snorted, but to her relief, he moved away. He looked different from all those months ago, his black leather suit a bit more defined, his eyes a bit sharper. Ladybug felt her heart thump inside her chest, but Chat Noir doesn’t seem to notice. He didn’t seem interested in Coccinelle at all actually, coming to stand at the edge of the drop instead.

“You know her powers, right?”

“Yes.” Ladybug cleared her throat. “I saw her victims first-hand.”

“Can you hold it?”

“What?”

Chat Noir gave her an annoyed look. “Why are you so slow today? Are you sure you’re not sick?”

Ladybug blushed. “I’m fine, why are you so concerned about me all of a sudden?”

“I don’t give a shit about you,” Chat Noir said bluntly. “I’m just concerned about your ability to cast a Cure. There’s a lot of people relying on that tonight.”

“I can cast it just fine,” Ladybug said defiantly. He was so…rude. Ladybug didn’t expect Chat Noir to be completely the same, but there was nothing of the eager and flirtatious boy from months ago.

Below, Angel gave a loud cry, but instead of releasing another beam, several white bubbles floated from her body, travelling above the city and bursting at seemingly random intervals. The white remains fell onto the street below, and the resounding screams spoke of their targets.

Chat Noir’s ears twitched. “She’s getting stronger,” he said.

Ladybug held out her yo-yo. “Lucky Charm,” she declared, and a little bundle of spotted rope fell onto her hand. “Huh, well that’s easy enough.” Chat Noir was giving her a strange look and Ladybug resisted the urge to check her face. “What?”

“Why did you summon it so early?”

Ladybug paused. “It seemed right.”

“You were always lecturing me about how we should know the akuma better first.”

Nothing was going right, Chat Noir was looking too closely and Ladybug took a couple of steps back. “It’s different this time,” Ladybug argued. “Why are you being so inquisitive tonight? Come on, distract the akuma and I’ll ensnare her from behind. Do you know what the object might be?”

Chat Noir didn’t answer for a second and Ladybug silently panicked. “She had a bottle of face cream,” he finally said. “The one that’s currently hanging from her belt.”

Ladybug looked closely and there was indeed a tiny white bottle hanging from Angel’s belt. “Alright, we’ll go for that. Wait till she get closer to those buildings, it’ll be easier.”

Ladybug made to jump off the roof, but Chat Noir’s hand on her shoulder suddenly stopped her. She froze. “What?” She demanded, trying to sound annoyed.

“You’re shorter,” he said, and Ladybug’s blood turned cold. “You usually come up to my nose, you’re at my shoulder now. You’re not Coccinelle, who the hell are you?”

* * *

Chat Noir had expected this fake Coccinelle to turn around and declare that she was an akuma in disguise. Or to say she was secretly Hawk Moth in disguise. And there was still a small part of him that couldn’t stop hoping that she had come back, the original Ladybug from all those months ago. 

He did not expect the fake Coccinelle to turn around and giggle and say: “You’ve caught me!”

He stared, bemused, and her lips twitched when she realised Chat wasn’t reacting.

“Oh, come on,” the fake Coccinelle sighed and pushed him away. “Coccinelle was right about you, you’re such a bore.”

“Who are you?” He asked again, pulling out his baton. Her eyes widened at the sight.

“Whoa, whoa, come on,” she laughed nervously. “There’s no need for that. I’m Lady.”

“Lady?” Chat asked dubiously.

Lady nodded enthusiastically. “I’m Coccinelle best friend,” she explained happily, “and we were doing this secret mission together but Coccinelle got caught up in it and she couldn’t leave so she trusted me with her Miraculous. She wasn’t happy to do it, but it was an emergency and I promised not to do anything stupid. See?” She held out the Lucky Charm. “I’m doing well so far.”

Chat Noir didn’t know what to say to that. “What secret mission?”

Lady winked and bopped him on the nose. “It wouldn’t be a secret mission if I told you then, wouldn’t it?”

Chat Noir reached forward and hooked one of his arms around her shoulder, restraining both of her hands tightly against his chest. Lady yelled and tried to move away but froze when Chat clinked his claws against her earrings.

“Why should I believe you?” He asked against her hair. “I didn’t trust Coccinelle, and I’m certainly not going to trust you. What’s stopping me from taking your earrings off and leaving? If Coccinelle couldn’t do her duty, then maybe she wasn’t suitable for it. For all her insistence of a secret identity, it’s pretty stupid to suddenly trust a ‘friend’, isn’t it?” Lady gasped as Chat Noir slowly tightened his arm to painful levels, her breath squeezed out of her lungs. “How do I know you’re even Coccinelle’s friend? That she wasn’t defeated and you’re not Hawk Moth trying to gain my trust?”

Lady choked slightly and tried to pushed Chat off, but just like Coccinelle, she was weaker than Chat. He let go a little to allow her to breath.

“What do I have to say to make you believe me?” She asked desperately and choked again when Chat retightened his arm. Chat Noir narrowed his eyes at Angel, she was floating her way over to the Tuileries Garden. He can’t be wasting his time interrogating someone who may or may not be an enemy.

“Nothing,” he said honestly. “I can’t trust you.” And with that, he made a motion to take off her earrings.

“I’m Ladybug,” she blurted out and Chat Noir froze. “We met in September when I fell onto you. You were practising on your baton and I dropped my yo-yo on your head. You laughed when I said I was clumsy and tried to comfort me by saying you were learning the ropes too.” She struggled against his chest again and met Chat Noir’s eyes when he wouldn’t move. “Remember? Let go of me!”

Chat Noir was too shocked to maintain a firmer grip and with a great push, Ladybug staggered out of his arms and stumbled backward a few steps, gasping.

Her blue eyes and black hair. How did he not see it before? He was surprised when Nino didn’t recognise him, maybe the Miraculous just made everyone stupid.

“I…” Ladybug was rubbing her throat while glaring at him accusingly. Chat Noir’s mouth was dry. “…where were you?” Some emotions were coming back, shock and anger and numb surprise and something resembling joy. “Where the hell were you? Where did you go? Why are you here now?” He paused, feeling like he forgot something. “ _What happened to Coccinelle_?”

“Stay the fuck back,” Ladybug spat, holding up her yo-yo and Lucky Charm threateningly. “Some welcome this is, do you commonly strangle people now?”

“How the fuck was I supposed to know who you were?” Chat Noir asked angrily. “Why are you here?”

Ladybug jerked her head in the direction of Angel, still carefully maintaining her distance. Chat Noir rolled his eyes.

“Well, obviously,” he said. “But why here, why now?” Ladybug was silent, even though her eyes were still angry. “Is Coccinelle really on a secret mission?”

“No,” she said sarcastically. “I stole the Miraculous while she wasn’t looking and decided to go joy-riding. What the fuck do you think?”

Chat Noir crossed the distance between them and before Ladybug could jump back, gripped her wrist tightly. She kicked him in the knee and glared but he didn’t let go.

“Are you staying?”

“This is a one-time thing,” she said uncomfortably.

“Why did you leave?” Chat Noir was sure that his future self would be screaming at him for acting so rash and aggressive at this moment, with an active akuma rampaging as well, but desperation was overwhelming him. She was different, of course she was, and their first interaction after all that time was kicking and cursing at each other. But even then, the thought of going from this back to Coccinelle made him want to scream. “Why did you leave?”

“Stop grabbing me,” she snapped. “Look, things are different, I’m really just filling in.” And her voice wobbled a bit and Ladybug looked away. “I can’t be Ladybug anymore, I’m sorry.”

The wind picked up again, but neither of them was willing to move.

Chat Noir considered Ladybug’s wrist underneath his palm, it was thin and he could feel her pulse jumping.

“Are you really Coccinelle’s friend?”

“Kinda of.” Came the muffled reply.

Chat Noir blinked and felt a weak smile come over him. “She doesn’t even know you’re filling in, does she? She’s not on a mission, she’s incapacitated or something.”

Ladybug laughed. “When did you get so observant?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “Were you always filling in? Was Coccinelle supposed to be Ladybug from the very start?”

A pause, and Ladybug slowly shook her head. “No,” she said quietly. “I was supposed to hold the Ladybug Miraculous.”

“Why did you give it up?” Ladybug didn’t reply. “Are you coming back?”

Ladybug looked up and her eyes were full of tears. “Chat.” She sighed. “This is a one-time thing, really, it is. Don’t…make it harder than it has to be, let’s just get rid of the akuma, okay?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “I prefer you over Coccinelle,” he said. “She’s too abiding and stubborn, she always tries to play a hero and never fully considers the consequences. She’s playing a game, and one day, this role will cost us everything.”

“Chat,” Ladybug said quietly.

“I don’t accept your decision.” And Chat Noir released his Lady’s arm. “And whatever you say, it’s not going to stop me from waiting for your return. But I’ll respect your decision. One last battle, right?”

Ladybug shook her head but smiled at Chat like he was a hopeless case. “One last battle.”

They paused on the edge of the roof.

“What am I supposed to tell Coccinelle?” Chat asked.

“Whatever you like,” Ladybug replied. “She’s your partner.”

Chat snorted but didn’t protest. “If she ever fucks up, badly, then will you come back?”

Ladybug turned away. “You act like you haven’t made any mistakes.”

“You’ve seen us fight,” Chat said, and Ladybug didn’t argue. “Do you honestly think I’m the bigger problem?”

Ladybug swung her yo-yo. “Don’t get your hopes up,” she said. “Coccinelle has potential. But if she ever does fuck up badly, then fine, maybe I’ll come back. Until then, respect her as your partner.”

Chat Noir snorted again. “You do realise she think she’s my superior, right? But fine, I’ll wait.”

Ladybug braced herself. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

* * *

Her head hurt, even with the mediation, it didn’t stop the slow throbbing that gently emitted from her skull. They had to shave off part of her hair to stitch up the wound, and Marlena was besides herself, crying openly even though it was just a little fracture. Ella and Etta stormed the visiting hall all day and Nora called, promising to visit as soon as possible.

It seemed a little dramatic to Alya, because the wound wasn’t even that serious. Sabrina had come up to tearfully apologise and Alya tore her a new one. Alya would’ve been proud of Sabrina for finally taking a stand if it wasn’t to protect fucking Chloe again.

Lila had been there when she woke up, and so had Marinette for some reason. She left as soon as Alya was confirmed to be fine though, so maybe she wasn’t entirely committed. Alya had hoped Marinette took the chance to apologise to Lila, but according to Lila, Marinette just hung around the room and stayed far away until Alya regained consciousness.

“She’s a bit strange,” Lila said, eating an apple beside Alya’s bed. “I don’t know what’s goes on in her mind half the time.”

But the worst news was the updates to the LadyBlog, her fans always praised Alya for her fast posts, and were disappointed why she didn’t analyse the recent Angel battle. This akuma was causing all kind of commotions, especially when it appeared that their own Minister of Justice may not be as moral as his reputation suggestions.

But most of all, the news was raving about Coccinelle and Chat Noir. They had worked so well! Their teamwork was like watching a single sword attack in two bodies! No akuma had been eradicated so quickly! And Chat Noir even kissed her hand before they left! Did they make up? Are they dating now?

“She looks different,” Alya said numbly to Lila. She reached up and felt her earrings. They were still there, and Tikki had given her a look when she woke up. “Coccinelle, she looks different, doesn’t she?”

“Hmm?” Lila cocked her head as she inspected the photo. “No? She looks just like she always did. Are you okay, Alya? You seem kinda pale.”

No one seemed to notice that it wasn’t Coccinelle. And Alya had to admit, it was a near perfect copy. Whoever this girl was, she looked like Coccinelle, and she was wearing her famous orange-red suit. But she was smaller, her hair darker and she moved with an elegant grace that spoke of proficiency even outside the suit.

“I wonder what was up with them,” Lila said thoughtfully. “I thought they were breaking up as well, although I don’t think they were dating. They never worked well together, maybe they both changed their minds? Either way, this is good news for Paris.”

Lila left after visiting hours ended, with the promise to come back tomorrow. The girls had made ambitious plans for the summer and Lila was determined to spend more time together, even if they couldn’t fulfil all those plans. Alya ate bland fish and broccoli for dinner, a slice of limp crème caramel and some dry carrot salad. Otis called around seven, when the nurses were making their final checks and Alya spend a good thirty minutes reassuring her father that she was fine, she doesn’t need more chocolate or flowers or teddy bears. Everyone was making a big deal out of nothing.

When the lights clicked off at eight thirty, and Alya was sure no one was walking around, and all was silent, she tottered to the suite's bathroom, which she technically wasn’t allowed to do without help. She shut the door, locked it and Tikki finally drifted into appearance.

“Explain.”

“You were unconscious,” Tikki said. “The previous Ladybug happened to be nearby, and she realised that Chat Noir needed help.”

Alya gritted her teeth. “And she returned the Miraculous?”

“Of course she did,” Tikki said quietly. “She told me again, she had no interest in becoming Ladybug.”

This pleased Alya, although she didn’t say so. Tikki looks quiet and withdrawn, but she was never a talkative kwami. Was the previous Ladybug lying? Was she just waiting for her chance to come back? But it’s been eight months, and if she wanted to, she could’ve just stolen Alya’s earrings and made off with them while Alya was unconscious.

Alya decided Tikki was telling the truth, and that bought great relief. As grateful as she was to the previous Ladybug, for choosing Alya as her successor, for stepping in and leaving when needed, she does not want the previous Ladybug to return.

The Ladybug Miraculous belonged to Alya now. Her eyes narrowed, there was just one person who didn’t seem to understand.

“Spots On.” A muted orange flash and the pain in her head disappeared. Coccinelle gave herself a moment to relish in sweet relief, then immediately whipped out her yo-yo to dial Chat Noir’s number. She didn’t expect him to pick up, he was negligent with their communications at best and lately, even more sulky than usual. But after yesterday, Coccinelle supposed she shouldn’t be surprised.

“Hewwo?”

“Shut up,” she snapped. “What the hell was that?”

“What the hell was what?”

“Don’t play with me, Chat, you know what I’m talking about.”

“Hmm?” His easiness grated on her ears and Coccinelle gritted her teeth. “I am but a dumb little kitty, I’m afraid I have no idea what you are talking about-”

“Ladybug,” Coccinelle nearly yelled and stopped short to hear if anyone was near. No one and she continued in a quieter but more enraged tone. “I know that was her, what were you doing with her?”

“What?” He seemed shocked. “That wasn’t you? Well, I thought it was strange when you actually listened to my ideas instead of running off and insisting you know better because of some non-existent concept of superhero dynamic. Who knew how much better we can work together as partners instead of wannabe-dominatrix and unwilling drag-along?”

“Shut up,” Coccinelle said again, her mind was whirling and she struggled to hold onto any remnants of control. “You know she’s not coming back, right?”

Chat Noir didn’t reply and Coccinelle leapt for her chance. “Tikki said so, and judging by your reaction, you know so as well. Sorry to break your heart, kitty, but there’s only one person on the other side of this leash.”

Oh, Coccinelle hated Chat Noir. He was brash and impulsive, and never does as he’s fucking told, but he was her Chat Noir and as much as Coccinelle didn't want to admit it, seeing her Chat run around with Ladybug, with someone else that wasn’t her…it did not feel good.

“I thought she was dead.”

The words were so quiet Coccinelle thought she misheard for a second. “What?”

“I thought she was dead,” Chat Noir said, a bit stronger. “When the Ladybug Miraculous holder came back and it was you, I thought she was dead. A car crash, or some kind of spontaneous cancer or maybe she just fell into a coma and I’ll never see her again but turns out, she was fine. She just didn’t want the Ladybug Miraculous anymore.”

Coccinelle’s heart thumped. “And she still didn’t want it, it’s mine now, I’m the Ladybug Miraculous holder.”

“Yes,” Chat Noir agreed. “She told me so, she has no intentions of returning, but you know what else she told me?”

“What?” Coccinelle asked, throat drying.

“She said that if you ever fuck up badly, if you ever misuse the Miraculous for example, she’ll come back and take over again.”

A beat and a drop and Coccinelle laughed, relief flooding her. “Oh, is that it?” She chuckled. “Well, not to worry then, she’s never coming back.”

“You know you’re not a true holder, right?” Chat Noir asked bluntly and Coccinelle was stilled into silence. “I know that you wonder sometimes, why the Miraculous doesn’t seem to respond as well, why your kwami is so quiet and unresponsive and I see you look at me and wonder, why are my powers so destructive? So influential? Sure, you can cast a good Lucky Charm and you can make a semi-decent plan, but you saw how we fought today, didn’t you? You saw how quickly Ladybug reacted and improvised even though she hadn’t so much as looked at a Miraculous for the past eight months.”

“Shut up,” Coccinelle said quietly.

“You know,” Chat Noir continued ruthlessly, “behind all that glamour and self-confidence and self-righteousness that you will never be a true Ladybug holder, that the Miraculous will never truly be yours. You hated me for it, for being a better holder than you, hated yourself because you know you’re just a replacement. You can talk all you want, Coccinelle, but you know you can’t keep this up forever. Everything you’re doing, trying to say you’re the leader, trying to work with the police because _guns hurt just as much as akumas_ , they’re all just desperate grabs for approval, to prove you can be a hero because you know, deep down, that this will never work out. She’s coming back, Coccinelle, you know that and it scares you because you know there’s nothing you can do to stop her.”

“Shut up,” Coccinelle roared and whitened at the teary tone of her voice. “Shut up.”

“I never liked you,” Chat Noir said. “I mean, if you had only stepped in for a day or two, we probably would have been friends. But you’re here with your grubby little paws on someone else’s Miraculous and you’re so fucking desperate to stay, I hate you for that.”

Coccinelle shook her head, pressing one hand to her cheek to stop the tears from flowing down.

“But don’t worry,” Chat Noir continued. “I’ll play nice and play the sidekick and listen to your stupid little requests because she’s alive.” A sharp intake of breath. “She’s fucking alive and I’ll put up with you for a decade, Coccinelle because you know what this mean? It means she’s coming back.” A pause. “My Lady’s coming back.”

Coccinelle hurled the yo-yo across the room. It made a loud boom and dented in the tiles of the bathroom, cracking the walls and sending a plume of dust raining down. In the room adjacent, she could hear someone’s panicked yelp and the stir of people waking up but Coccinelle let herself have this, have the twenty seconds where she could sink down to her knees and just cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Salt Trope #1: Adrien has no concept of personal space, keep touching and grabbing when told otherwise.  
> Adrien Salt Trope #2: Adrien has no respect for his partner, Ladybug, or in this case, Coccinelle.  
> Adrien Salt Trope #3: Adrien is mean.
> 
> I don’t think Bustier is a good teacher. Her reasoning in Zombizou had terrible logic. She has the "high road" philosophy vibes. Just stay quiet and endure Chloe because it's better for the 'tranquillity'. 
> 
> Lila realised what was going to happen and bolted. Plausible deniability only gets you so far. The gang did meet her again when the ambulance arrived but trust me when I say, they did not recognise her. 
> 
> Thomas Astruc said that Marinette was very flexible even outside the suit. I have a headcanon that Marinette probably practiced gymnastics or ballet as a child, and even though she gave the sport up, she still retained some muscle memory. 
> 
> I respect Monsieur Astruc as the creator and owner of Miraculous Ladybug. I do not respect him as a writer, a storyteller or generally as a person.


	5. *Boom* The Sounds of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette had maybe lied to Chat Noir about her plans for returning as Ladybug. But he had looked so hopeful she couldn't bear to break his heart. The sudden appearance of a mysterious figure however, reminds Marinette that she might not have a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine...Ladybug but with poison, biocontrol, wings, camouflage and shell armour. Manifesting for Season 4. Please give the new Queen Bee wings too while we're at it.

“That is a terrible idea,” Marinette exclaimed. Her phone was pressed between her ear and shoulder, while both hands were busy trying to paint her toenails pink. It was a wobbly task and Marinette struggled to pick out every other word. “Another party? Who suggested that?”

“Lila did,” Rose replied chirpily. “She proposed it when we all visited Alya’s sickroom. It's weird you weren't there, Marinette, even Adrien came. The boys bought pizza, it was so much fun.”

“Sounded like you already had another party,” Marinette grumbled. “Did Chloe come?”

“Are you really lowering yourself to Chloe’s level?”

“Guess not.” Marinette re-screwed the bottle of nail varnish and inspected her toes. Not bad. “Sorry Rose, but tell Lila I won’t be able to attend. I have enrolment stuff to do.”

There was no enrolment stuff, but Rose doesn’t have to know that. And honestly, Marinette would rather get attacked by another akuma than face a Dupont Francois party again.

“That’s a shame,” Rose said wistfully. “We were planning to do it without Chloe, it’ll be so much more fun.”

Marinette smiled, then her expression sobered. “Hey, er...how’s Alya?”

Marinette had checked the Ladyblog, Alya’s private and public Instagram. No new additions. She seemed fine when she woke up three days ago, but Alya must have received the news about a different Coccinelle by now.

Marinette hopes Alya wouldn’t react too badly to the news. There hasn’t been another akuma attack yet, and it made Marinette anxious because maybe Hawk Moth spotted the change as well. At least Alya was getting the hospital rest she needed. Marinette hoped Chat Noir had been kind in his explanation to Coccinelle.

“She’s doing okay,” Rose said. “She asked about Chloe and Sabrina and we told her they were doing fine, that Chloe is being kinda MIA right now.”

Chloe Bourgeois has retreated to her hotel, not reappearing ever since the Angel humiliation.

“But Alya’s being weirdly muted,” Rose continued. “I thought she’ll be mad about being knocked down, or excited about the new Coccinelle and Chat Noir development but she’s just quiet.”

“Oh.” Marinette pondered that. “Well…give her my good wishes and tell her to rest.”

“I will,” Rose promised. “You sure you won’t consider attending?”

“I’m good,” Marinette said. She had enough of collège parties for a lifetime.

* * *

“Do you think Coccinelle’s weak?”

Lila looked up. Alya had her knees drawn up to her chest, looking down at her hands emptily. Lila resisted the urge to sigh. It was normal to be spiritless after an injury but there’s only so much sulking Lila could take.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Chat Noir is a cat,” Alya said. “He has claws and teeth and tails and stuff. He has night vision and an incredible sense of smell.”

“Ok?”

“And apart from her outfit, there’s nothing Ladybug-like about Coccinelle. She doesn’t have wings or poison or...I don’t know, armour,” Alya said. “She’s just a regular person with superhuman abilities.”

Lila thought about it. She have never considered that before, although now that Alya has mentioned it, it was strange.

“You’re right,” she said. “That’s an interesting topic, you should write about it on your blog.”

Alya didn’t smile. “Do you think she’s weak?”

“Of course not.”

“Let me rephrase the question.” Alya looked up. “Do you think she’s weaker than Chat Noir?”

“No?” Lila frowned. What was wrong with Alya? Did the new Coccinelle/Chat Noir dynamic rattle her this badly? Alya wasn’t the biggest Chat Noir fan, but this was exciting news, wasn’t it? “Chat Noir doesn’t have the Cure or the purification.”

“But take that away,” Alya insisted. “Say that Coccinelle doesn’t have her Cure or purification, and Chat Noir doesn’t have the Cataclysm. If they fight, who would win?”

Lila opened her mouth to defend the insect heroine, just as Alya wanted. But then she thought about it, really thought about it. “I guess…” she said hesitantly. “Chat Noir would win.”

Alya nodded and Lila was alarmed to see tears in her eyes.

“Alya? Oh my god, I’m sorry, please don’t cry.”

“No, no.” Alya waved away Lila’s tissue. “Don’t, it’s…you’re right, gods, I was so delusional.”

“Coccinelle is still the hero,” Lila offered anxiously. “And Chat Noir is still the side-kick.”

Alya sniffed, pulling the blanket up to her chin. “I know.”

“And you’re still the best superhero blogger ever.”

Alya rolled over, turning away with the blanket over her shoulders. “I know.”

Lila watched her friend’s slow breathing and trembling shoulders. “Do you want me to go?” She asked hesitantly.

A pause. “Yeah,” Alya said. “Thank you. I’m sorry but I’ll appreciate that.”

Lila nodded. “Okay,” she said, and picked up her bag. “Bye Alya.”

Alya didn’t reply and Lila let herself out.

It was another sunny, humid day, and the moment Lila left the air-conditioned hospital, the heat blasted her like a hot wave. Lila scowled and adjusted her sunhat to tilt rakishly over her face.

What was wrong with Alya? Was the news of Chat Noir’s advantage that surprising? Chat Noir was never a popular hero, and after his little vandalism stunt a few months ago, dropped even further in the public eye. Everyone knows that Coccinelle is the main girl, the only one that cares, the only one that can protect Paris from Hawk Moth’s devastating attacks.

But even then, it was obvious that Chat Noir was the lethal one. Much faster and stronger, with glittering eyes and a sharp smile, the one that akumas truly feared. Meanwhile, Coccinelle was practically a walking-and-talking PSA, spouting the same irritating rhetoric about safety and upstanding citizenship over and over again.

Between them, Lila would definitely choose to be Coccinelle, but maybe a Coccinelle with Chat Noir’s strength and intimidating aura.

Lila shrugged. Never mind, if Alya was going to be all weepy about her hero’s failings, then she can pull herself out of that. Lila had places to be.

The Le Grand Paris was a true cornerstone of Parisian history, and as she walked up to it, Lila couldn’t help but admire. What a dream to be living in there. Although practically anything was better than her mother’s shabby apartment.

The doorman did a double take when Lila walked past him.

“Excuse me,” he spluttered. “I’m sorry, but you can’t enter without reason. Are you looking to spend a night here?”

Lila gave him a dismissive glance. “I’m Chloe’s friend,” she said. “Don’t make a fuss.”

The doorman paled and backed away as Lila entered the blissfully cool room. A golden chandelier sporting glass bulbs hung in the lobby, and scarlet carpets lead to the adjoining halls and elevators. Lila approached the receptionist.

“I need a key for the penthouse.”

The receptionist frowned. “Do you have a room?”

Lila rolled her eyes. “I’m Chloe’s friend,” she said. “We’re eating together.”

“Ah.” The receptionist nodded but she didn’t look convinced. “I’ll have to call her.”

Lila shrugged. “Hurry up.”

She picked up the blue corded phone. “I’m going to punch in the number.”

“Go ahead.”

The receptionist pressed in several keys in an instinctual gesture. She looked up. “It's going to ring.”

“There’s people waiting behind me,” Lila snapped. “Are you asking for permission? Hurry up.”

The receptionist bit her lip and looked reluctantly down at the phone. She placed the receiver back. “Actually, if you’re Mademoiselle Bourgeois’ friend, you don’t need a call,” she said. “I’ll just give you the key.”

“Make up your mind, won’t you,” Lila said, but internally she was sighing in relief. “Do you waste everyone’s time like this?”

The receptionist flushed, but obediently pulled out a golden keycard. Lila snatched it and left, helping herself to an elevator.

Chloe had a private penthouse suite on the rooftop, she boasted about it enough times that Lila could recite it in her sleep.

The elevator doors slid open with an electronic ding, and Lila knocked loudly.

“Go away.” Came a feeble voice.

“It’s me, Lila,” Lila said. “Chloe, I'm here to talk.”

A silence and Lila waited patiently.

“Lila?” Chloe’s voice sounded much closer. “You Adrien-snatching bitch, how did you get in? What are you doing here?”

“To talk,” Lila implored. “Gods, that image on Friday, I couldn’t get it out of my head. It was so sick of them.”

Another hesitation and the door clicked open. Chloe peered out suspiciously. “What are you talking about?”

Lila stared at her in disbelief. “Your akuma attack, Chloe? I couldn’t believe it, I mean, what was Celeste’s problem? If she’s so angry about her own ugliness, couldn’t she have cried about it in her own time? Why does she have to take it out on everyone else?”

Chloe’s expression seems to brighten a little. Her face was a mess, cheeks red and eyes puffy, but at Lila’s words, it seems to regain some of its signature sharpness.

“I know, right?” The door opened wider and Lila helped herself in. Chloe must’ve been so lonely and frustrated, looking for someone to vent on. “And look at what she did to me! Rambling on about that inner beauty bullshit, if she’s so beautiful on the inside, why can’t she just do the same on the outside?”

Lila nodded. “Are you okay?” She asked with just the right amount of superficial concern. Chloe gets icky if you put in too much effort. “I can’t believe everyone,” she whispered. “Just laughing at you while you were like that, it was so cruel of them!”

“I know,” Chloe said. And looked down at her hands. “Did anyone take pictures?” She asked tearfully. “I couldn’t see, and I can’t remember that well, please tell me no one took pictures, I would die.”

Lila shook her head viciously. “I made sure no one took pictures,” she insisted. “No one deserves that, least of all, you. Don’t worry Chloe, no one will know.”

Chloe sniffed. “Well, it was the least you could’ve done.”

“It was the least anyone could’ve done,” Lila said. “You deserve better than that, Chloe.”

* * *

Her enrolment details are finished, there is officially no more school, and Marinette has officially retired from GABRIEL. Maybe Coco will call about that Junior Assistant position, but it wouldn’t be for another few months at least, so Marinette had nothing to do.

Marinette spent her summer holiday working at the bakery. It gave her the consistent salary she desperately needed.

“I appreciate what you’re doing,” Sabine said, in a rare moment of quiet. Marinette was tidying the cabinet displays. “And it’s so helpful to have another pair of hands around here. But I would really prefer it if you would just go out and play. Lycée is starting soon, and you won’t have time to relax then. And you’re still young! You shouldn’t be wasting your time working.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I know, Maman, but I like being here.”

“You really want to waste your youth working?”

“It’s not wasting,” Marinette argued. “It’s…invigorating, I’m enriching myself with new customer experiences.”

Sabine sighed. “If you say so, but I’m not forcing you to be here.”

The doorbell rang and Sabine immediately smiled. “Hello.”

“Hello,” an old man greeted. He was walking with a cane, and he wore a bright red Hawaiian shirt with worn sandals

Marinette nodded at him as he walked past, and he hummed as he peered over a selection of Danishes.

“What a beautiful display,” he complimented.

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled. “My father would be happy to hear that.”

“Oh?” He looks pleasantly surprised. “Your family owns this store?”

Marinette nodded.

“Well, I never,” he exclaimed. “I thought family stores went extinct.”

“Not us,” Marinette joked. “We’ll be around forever.”

“Amazing,” he mused. “So, you’re taking after your father’s business?”

“Me?” Marinette frowned. “Oh, no, I’m not really the baking type.”

“No?” He asked. “What are you planning to do then?”

Marinette felt shy, she always did when someone asked. “A fashion designer,” she said. It was everything she wanted but Marinette always felt a little childish saying it.

The old man seemed impressed. “Upholding our cultural legacy,” he praised. “Are you good at it?”

Marinette laughed. “I suppose, I’m not bad at it.”

“Marinette,” Sabine called. “Your father needs help. Tend to the customers, okay?”

There was only one customer, and he waved cheerfully at Sabine as she left.

“Your mother?”

“Yes.”

“She’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, she’ll definitely be happy to hear that.”

The old man smiled. “Being a fashion designer...it’s dangerous, isn’t it?”

“No?” Marinette frowned. “It’s quite safe.”

“Well, physically I’m sure it is,” he said. “But there must be a lot of cut-throat people in that industry.”

“Oh, that.” Marinette laughed. “In that sense, yes, it’s definitely dangerous.”

“And you’re not scared?”

“No, of course not.”

The old man rested his body on his walking cane, looking up at Marinette quizzically. “Why not?”

Marinette blinked, not sure what to say. “Well,” she began hesitantly. “It’s not like anyone could really hurt you, and besides, you have friends, people to look out for you.”

“Ah.” A bright light came to the old man’s eyes. “A partner, someone you trust. And you rely on this person?”

“Yes.” Marinette was a bit relieved to say. “I do.”

“Do they rely on you?”

Marinette thought about Coco relying on her and almost snorted. “They’re my superior, I think they’ll be offended if I try to help them.”

“So, it’s not really a partnership then,” the Old Man frowned. “It’s a hierarchal relationship.”

Marinette shrugged. “I suppose.” The conversation was getting a bit weird. “You said you wanted some Danishes-”

“Supposedly,” the Old Man said, so suddenly and seriously Marinette stopped in the middle of her sentence. “You had a partner, an equal, someone you relied on in a dangerous situation. You would trust each other, wouldn’t you?”

Marinette frowned. “Yes?”

“And imagine,” he continued. “That one day, one of you just decided to leave without informing the other. If you were the person left behind, you would feel abandoned, wouldn’t you?”

There was a sudden chill climbing up her spine, and Marinette scoffed, trying to reason with herself. It was just the rumblings of an old man.

“I guess?"

“So, you would feel betrayed?” He said.

This was not the rumblings of an old man.

“Who are you?” Marinette asked sharply. "Why are you asking?" She looked towards the kitchen entry, mouth opening but no words could come out. Her jaw locked and after a silence, she closed it.

The Old Man smiled gently. “You’re not going to call your mother, Marinette?”

Marinette snapped. “Who the hell are you?”

He looked calm despite Marinette’s rising temper and fear. “I think,” he said. “A better question would be, who are you, Marinette? The Ladybug, or just an unfortunate mistake?”

Marinette flushed. Whenever her subconscious asked where the Miraculous had come from, she would always pin it down to the universe. It wasn’t like kwami magic could follow cold, hard logic, so when Hawk Moth appeared, maybe the kwami just materialized as a natural antidote. Except now, it was becoming obvious that the Miraculous didn’t just magically appear in Marinette’s bedroom. It was placed there purposely.

“Maybe you should’ve chosen better,” she replied. “So there wouldn’t be any unfortunate mistakes.”

The Old Man laughed. “I don’t choose the holders,” he said. “The fate of the Miraculous is too heavy to be left in human hands. Tikki and Plagg, especially, have always been notoriously picky.”

Plagg? “Chat Noir’s kwami,” she whispered.

The Old Man nodded. “Do you think he feels abandoned?”

Marinette bit her lip. “No,” she said roughly. “I talked to him, just a few days ago. That’s why you here, isn’t it? Chat Noir accepted my decision, he accepted Coccinelle.”

“I think it’s more appropriate to say he tolerates Coccinelle,” the Old Man said lightly. “Because he accepted you. Marinette, have you ever wondered why Coccinelle is so weak?”

What? “She’s not weak,” Marinette argued. “She’s strong, she’s a hero.”

“Chat Noir destroyed an entire building and was able to activate Cataclysm again without detransforming,” the Old Man said. “Coccinelle casted a Cure and almost passed out. Do you honestly think they are equals?”

Marinette didn’t answer.

“Chat Noir is raging,” the Old Man said quietly. “Because Coccinelle is not enough for him and she cannot uphold her end of the balance. He’s angry, isn’t he? That little destruction scandal made quite the news, but I’m afraid it’s not over.” The Old Man hummed as Marinette’s heart thumped.

“The Insect and the Black Cat have always been the scales of balance,” he said. “They are Yin and Yang, they mediate between order and chaos, they are the harmony between fortune and misfortune. When one end of the scale is corrupted or simply inadequate, then the other half will grow uncontrollable, pouring into areas it lacks rights to. Coccinelle simply, is not enough for Chat Noir.”

“What are you saying?” Marinette’s voice sounded too loud for her ears. “That Chat Noir is going to harm Coccinelle?"

“Goodness, no.” The Old Man looks surprised. “Chat Noir is a well-mannered young man, he won't be harming anyone.

Marinette relaxed.

“What I am saying is that Chat Noir is going to implode. All that power will build up with nowhere to go, and without a balance, he won’t be able to control it and eventually it will unleash into a wave of destruction unlike anything Paris has ever seen. Destroy the entire city, and perhaps the entire country.”

Marinette gaped.

“And all this,” the Old Man said. “Because you rejected the Miraculous.”

“What do you want me to do?” Marinette snapped. Fear and anger and shame was mixing into a horrible concoction. Coccinelle wasn't enough? “Should I take back the Miraculous? Or maybe give it to someone worthwhile?”

The Old Man looked amused. “I’ll rather we not repeat the same mistake you made last time," he said. "The power of the Ladybug is not for just anyone to take. You chose an adequate temporary holder. But she won’t last.”

“Will Coccinelle be hurt?” Marinette demanded.

The Old Man shrugged. “As much as any of us when the time comes.”

When the time comes? “I’ll take it back then,” Marinette offered. “I could do it now.”

But the Old Man shook his head. “You gave the Miraculous to this Coccinelle? Willingly and wholeheartedly? It was not a forced decision?”

Marinette stopped. “No? I mean, I was desperate.”

“But no one influenced your hand?”

“No…”

“Then I am afraid,” the Old Man smiled. “That by the laws of Celestial Ownership, the Ladybug Miraculous now belongs to this mysterious young lady. You cannot just, as you said, take it back.”

Marinette stared. “Then what do we do?” She asked. “We have to let it happen?”

“I didn’t say that,” the Old Man said. “We have some time before the apocalypse comes. Chat Noir isn’t a weak person, he can manage by himself for a bit. I’m saying that if you chose this young lady correctly, then she will be someone who realises that she is not fit for the Miraculous.”

Marinette thought about Alya’s burning righteousness and determination and winced.

“And when the time comes, she will return the Miraculous to you.” The Old Man looked at Marinette carefully. “You are eager to take back the Miraculous now, but only because of the consequences. You are not ready to be a hero, even reluctant to be one.”

Marinette swallowed. “I never asked for it.”

“You didn’t,” he agreed. “And it’s unfair, but I’m afraid you have no choice. I came here today to warn you, and to remind you to prepare yourself. By the time Coccinelle returns the Ladybug Miraculous to you, you must be ready.”

Marinette looked down. “Shouldn’t I tell you who Coccinelle is?” She asked. “Just in case something goes wrong? Then I won’t be the only one who knows.”

The Old Man smiled. “Here, I’m afraid, we’ll have to take a bit of a risk,” he said. “Let’s put it as a test. As Ladybug, you are responsible for the Miraculous, and therefore, you alone must be able to retrieve it. I cannot help. Nor can Chat Noir.”

Marinette looked up. “Do you know who Chat Noir is?”

“I can’t tell you that, unfortunately,” he said. “It’s something you’ll have to find out yourself.”

Marinette nodded, then she gritted her teeth. “Alright,” she said. “I’ll prepare, I’ll get the Miraculous back.” Marinette paused. “I’m sorry,” she said. “For causing all this trouble.”

The Old Man laughed. “Compared to the previous Insects and Black Cats, this is nothing. Here.” He handed her a little red card.

“Fu’s Massage Parlour?” She looked up. “You’re Fu?”

He swept a bow. “Wang Fu,” he said. “Guardian of the Miraculous.”

Marinette smiled. “A Guardian?”

“I’ll tell you more when you’re ready,” he said. “Chat Noir is far ahead of you right now, he already has many months of practice under his belt. To catch up, I’ll be prescribing you a little friend.”

Marinette frowned. “What does that mean?”

Fu winked and pushed his way out of the bakery. The summer wind shook the trees and dried leaves blew over the cobblestone.

“Come to me when you’re ready, Marinette,” he said. “You’ll need a little help before you can fully become Ladybug again.”

Marinette stared at Fu, the Old Man, as he walked across the street and vanished. Despite the cane, and his earlier hobbling, he was suddenly walking with the grace of a man thirty years younger.

“What was that?” Sabine asked and Marinette jumped as her mother suddenly appeared at her ear. “Did you know him? You were talking to him for such a long time.”

“Oh, maman.” Marinette held up a hand to her panicking heart. “N-no, I didn’t know him, he was just really interested in the history of Danishes.”

“Strange,” Sabine frowned. “He didn’t buy one. Well, you get the eccentric types. Wash up Marinette, it’s time for tea.”

“Right.” Marinette exhaled as she followed her mother. “Did you hear anything? What we were saying?”

“No, should I have?” Sabine gave her a strange look. “You two looked really engrossed, I never knew Danishes could be so fascinating.”

“Oh, they’re delicious,” Marinette muttered. “As fascinating as they are delicious.”

* * *

“You have an interview with Le Dernier at eight,” Nathalie said.

Adrien gently huffed against the window. The orange streetlights outside whizzed past his face as the Gorilla sped them down the highway. “Okay.”

“The Cecelia shoots will cover your schedule from six to five, with an hour for lunch, and it’ll give you enough time to prep beforehand.” Nathalie paused. “Your father has several messages he wants you to relay.”

“Okay,” Adrien repeated tiredly. “I’ll relay them.”

“On Sunday, you’ll have a two hour break. You father wants to eat lunch with you.”

Adrien groaned. “Nathalie, I’m not sitting at the table for two hours waiting for him to show up. Tell him that if he want a lunch date, he should show up for it.”

Nathalie wordlessly tapped on her tablet. “I’ll tell him that.”

Adrien eyed her warily. “Will he be showing up?”

Nathalie didn’t blink. “I’ll relay your request for your next lunch.”

Adrien sighed, and looked out the window again. He didn’t wash the make-up off properly, and the dry itch of the mascara pulled at his eyes. Adrien has been getting a lot of headaches recently, even more than usual. Plagg got concerned, which was unusual, even when Adrien reassured the kwami that it was nothing out of the ordinary.

When the car drove over a particularly hard bump, Adrien yelped, and his hand clamped down hard on the window rest.

The Gorilla beeped at a nearby car and Adrien almost relaxed again when suddenly the entire car was flung forward. There was a harsh thud, an impact, the sound of screaming metal and a rush of sparks, and Adrien gasped as he was thrown back into his seat. As quickly as everything has happened, it was suddenly over.

If Nathalie hadn’t been wearing her seatbelt, she would’ve been catapulted through the windscreen. Adrien hastily pulled her up.

Someone was yelling outside, curse words mixed in with worrying calls. The Gorilla let out a grunt of surprise and unbuckled his seatbelt, shoving the crumbled side-door open.

“Are you alright?” Adrien asked Nathalie. The outside wind blew in, rustling the papers in the car. Nathalie’s glasses had dug too deeply into her nose bridge and broke skin. Adrien’s own stomach felt like it was torn in two from the seatbelt.

“I’m fine,” Nathalie insisted. But her hands shook slightly as she pulled off her glasses, the torn skin clinging to the rim.

Adrien winced, and pulled out a handkerchief. “Here.”

Nathalie pressed it to her nose.

Adrien unbuckled his seatbelt. He couldn’t see anything past the smoke and hazy spotlights. “I’ll see what’s going on,” he said.

“No,” Nathalie said sharply, reaching over to slam Adrien’s door shut. “I’ll go, stay inside.”

“If the car explodes,” Adrien said irritably. “Would it still be a good idea for me to stay inside?”

Nathalie shot him a look. “Stay,” she said, and she was gone.

Adrien crossed his arms. “Plagg,” he called, as the black kwami floated out curiously. “Blow up this car, I want Nathalie to eat up her own words.”

Plagg cackled. “As much as I would love to do that, I think you should follow Nathalie’s advice this time.”

Adrien frowned up at him. “Why are you suddenly so abiding?”

Before Plagg could answer, a shadow flickered and Plagg dove back into Adrien’s shirt. Nathalie reappeared at the window, her face was pale.

“Step out of the car, Adrien,” she said.

Adrien fumbled to unlock his door. “What happened?”

He stepped out and froze at the sight. The entire street looked like it was locked in, car after car crushed between the one in front and the one in the back. Adrien’s family had been lucky, very lucky. One car ahead of them was smashed into a plate, a puddle of blood dripping underneath the scrunched metal.

Adrien looked away, sick. “What happened?” He asked hoarsely.

“Sinkhole,” Nathalie replied, her face neutral once more. She took a deep breathe, but only smoke was inhaled, gathering like smog over their heads. The Gorilla was arguing with a poor road officer, the man trying to reassure seven people at once. A little girl on the sidewalk was crying, and her grandmother hugged her tightly despite her frail arms.

“A sinkhole?” Adrien repeated. “How is that even possible?”

“Loose debris,” a man said. He was leaning on the car in front of them, and despite his easy tone, he looked devastated. “It had been draining for quite a while now, and no one noticed.” He took in a deep breathe. “Just a spot of bad luck for it to happen now.”

“What?” Nathalie said sharply. “What do you mean?”

The man looked surprised at her tone. “You didn’t know? These roads were going to be repaved tomorrow,” he said. “Just a few more hours and this entire street would’ve been dug up. I was rushing to get home before that.” He considered the floor underneath him and his face suddenly twisted. “Dammit,” he yelled. “Piece of shit couldn’t have held out for a few more hours?”

Adrien sagged faintly against the Gorilla’s car. The sirens and flashing lights of ambulances approached in the distance.

“How are we going to get home?” He asked.

“I contacted your father,” Nathalie said. “He’ll be sending another car. You’ll wait at the next street, I'll stay behind and sort this out.” Nathalie shook her head determinedly. “Don’t worry Adrien,” she said. “This won’t interfere with our schedule, it’s just a bit of bad luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Fu appears and turns out, there’s a time limit now.
> 
> My opinions on Fu: he was introduced as someone wise and clever because they needed an expert on the Miraculous to act as a mentor to Marinette. However, as Marinette started to gain more knowledge, they had to kick Fu down and make him the loveable Old Man, so that Marinette could appear as the knowledgeable one instead. His actions in the final episodes of Season 3 was foolish, especially in Feast, and despite his age, he was childish and often witless.
> 
> I liked Fu when he first showed up because I liked the idea of having someone stable to act as the backbone in the chaotic Miraculous world. Fu represented Miraculous' potential. But after Backwarder and especially after Feast, my final perspective on Fu is not positive. 
> 
> Leaving the decision of the Miraculous holders in the hands of a Guardian seems unwieldy to me. Especially since Fu canonically made split-second decisions after meeting Marinette and Adrien once. In my headcanon lore, Tikki and Plagg seem more liable to choosing their own holders, since they know their Miraculous best and are able to judge human intentions and motivations like the primordial Gods that they are.


	6. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's peaceful life is rudely interrupted by fate. Chat Noir and Coccinelle meets for the first time since the Angel attack.

Marinette was at the Historical Library of the City of France, doing something she should’ve done long ago. Researching the Miraculous.

It was a bit embarrassing to realise she had been putting it off for so long, but after the depressive months of giving away Tikki and then the determinedly happy months of trying to live on, digging a bit deeper into the Miraculous lore has completely escaped her mind. That is, until a Guardian came knocking at her door.

Marinette didn’t know where to start. At first, she just typed “Miraculous”, “magical jewels” and “magical transformative jewels” into the search bar but all the results were about Coccinelle and Chat Noir, nothing newer than a year ago.

Then she tried scoring through some of the library’s history books. The Miraculous were old, surely they would show up somewhere. But she had to give up due to her own frustration. There was too much information concerning old legends, and it was impossible to search through them all. Marinette didn’t even know which culture or society the Miraculous were tied to, if they were even affiliated with a single culture.

Out of ideas and out of patience, Marinette resorted to the one place that contained some conclusive analysis of the Miraculous. The LadyBlog.

There still wasn’t any new updates or any new posts, but Marinette scrolled past the week old screen and clicked onto the archives. There, Alya had complied massive amounts of research detailing into the Miraculous’ history, kwami identification and the secrets behind Coccinelle and Chat Noir.

It was a lot to read over, and clearly it was written by someone passionate, the effort unmatched by any other bloggers or even big-name companies. But after five articles of power limits and unique ani-persona traits, Marinette realised that there was nothing really conclusive or enlightening about the results.

Apart from some vague allusion to the creation of the universe, there’s no information on the origins of the Miraculous. There was some discussion of other possible kwami and there were particular details about past Insects and potential past Black Cats. But other than that, there was little else. Nothing about a Guardian except for some footnotes about ‘protectors.’ Most of the LadyBlog was dedicated to pictures and fan projects, evidence and theories only concerning the two existing heroes and the two known kwami.

Fu’s business card was tucked in Marinette’s inner jacket pocket, she had been too scared to leave it home. Fu had talked about ‘prescribing’ her a ‘little friend.’ That means another kwami, right? So not only does other kwami definitely exist, but the Guardian was willing to give Ladybug another chance, another Miraculous to get back onto her feet.

Marinette wondered how Coccinelle and Chat Noir would react to a new hero.

* * *

“You sound happy,” Adrien said warily.

Chloe laughed. “Do you want me to be miserable, Adrikins?” She asked. “Honestly, I’m having the time of my life right now. The sun is, once again, shining upon Chloe Bourgeois.”

Adrien watched the director out of the corner of his eye as she went through some shots with the head cameraman. It was a surprise when Chloe suddenly called him in the middle of a shoot, especially after ignoring his messages for days. But the director had been in a good mood, and Adrien managed to buy himself some time to answer the call. Chloe’s turn of attitude was a relief, but Adrien couldn’t help feeling slightly suspicious as well.

“Well, I’m glad that you’re feeling better,” he said. “And we should talk more, but I’m in the middle of something and I have to go.”

“Sure,” Chloe said easily, not fighting, not arguing. “Reckon you can come over for dinner sometimes?”

“I’ll make time,” he promised. “But not until next week. My schedule’s a bit packed at the moment.”

“That’s fine.” Chloe’s tone was still cheerful. “I’ll just spend some time with my new best friend.”

“A new friend?” Adrien’s lips quirked up. “Well, I'm happy to hear you're networking already."

“Oh, it’s not anyone new new,” Chloe said. “It’s Lila. We’ve been having a sleepover for the past few days and honestly, it’s been so much fun. I always thought she was a bit of a goody-goody stuck-up, but she’s actually pretty cool and we like so much of the same things.”

Adrien’s smile faded. “Lila? I thought you hated each other.”

“We did,” Chloe dismissed. “But things change. Anyway, we’re looking forward to having you for dinner. Call me sometime soon, bye bye.” She kissed the microphone and giggled. “This is so exciting, I can’t believe we’re all going to the same school together!”

The call clicked off before Adrien can answer. He removed the phone from his ear and stared down at the empty screen in alarm.

Same school?

* * *

“Thank you,” Marinette chirped as the mother pulled away her shopping. Two croissants and a slice of chocolate cake wrapped in wax paper, her two children batted at the bags as she walked out the store.

Leaning against the register till, Marinette tapped her finger against the table top as she watched the customers of the bakery browse around. Lunch hour rush was reaching its peak and she smiled as two girls cooed over the Charlotte Russe displays.

The front bell rang, and the door swung open. Marinette straightened up with a smile. “Welcome!” She greeted at the figure in a baseball cap and a zip-up windbreaker.

The person tilted his head and winked at Marinette over their sunglasses and Marinette blinked as recognition flood in.

“Oh!” She turned to Sabine, who was cleaning up the messy stands. “Sorry, Maman, could you take over for me for a moment?”

“Sure.” Sabine peeled off her gloves and dropped them in a bin, just as Adrien approached the till. “You need a break?”

“I have a guest.” Sabine turned at Marinette’s gesture and Adrien bowed slightly. “Oh, hello Adri-” Marinette shot her mother a stern look. The last time Adrien was caught in a crowd, Marinette escaped with her jacket torn and her sanity barely clinging on. “Marinette’s friend,” Sabine corrected. “Well, get in the back kids, I’ll take over.”

“Thanks,” Adrien said. “Appreciate it, Madame Cheng.”

There was a small sitting room off to the sides of the kitchen, where Marinette often took small breaks before getting back to work. Adrien graciously accepted the seat Marinette offered and she poured them both a cup of water.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” she said. “You could’ve called.”

“Sorry for intruding,” he said. “But I was in the area and decided that the news might be better delivered in person. I would like to invite you to dinner tonight.”

Marinette laughed. “You came to invite me on a date? Sorry, but I don’t think I’ll have the time.”

Adrien’s lips quirked. “Not a date unfortunately, I have a spot of bad news. Chloe is going to the Académie.”

“Not news.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “I figured that out a while back.”

“And unfortunately, so is Lila.”

“Lila?” Marinette exclaimed. “Her? Why? She was going to a vocational college.”

Adrien shrugged. “I don’t know what changed her mind. Actually, I have a very good idea of exactly what, but Chloe called me and told me that Lila would also be attending. They invited me to dinner tonight at the Le Grand to discuss it, and I thought I might extend an invitation to you as well. You should have a say in this.”

“I don’t want to come.” Just thinking about spending a night with Lila on Chloe’s home turf made her stomach turn. “Sorry, but I think I’ll sit this one out.”

“No issue,” Adrien said. “I completely understand. Anyway, I’m going to try and dissuade Lila or maybe Chloe from coming. I don’t think I can handle another three of years of school with either of them. One was painful enough.”

Marinette smiled. “Good luck with that.”

“Luck received.” Adrien stood up, pushing his sunglasses back on. “Thanks for the water, but I gotta go.”

“Already?” Marinette stood up as well. “Did you have lunch yet? At least take something.”

Adrien protested but Marinette shoved a quiche into his hands. “Try it, it’s one of our bests-sellers.”

Adrien smiled as he took a bite. “Thanks Marinette.”

“You’re leaving already?” Sabine looks surprised when Adrien walked out with Marinette following. “Surely you can stay for a little longer, have some lunch.”

“Eating that right now.” Adrien held up the tart. “Sorry for dropping by unannounced, but I should be on my way. Goodbye Madame.”

Sabine called out a farewell as Adrien left the shop, the bakery’s patrons none the wiser. Marinette retook her position behind the till, and her mother sighed as she leaned onto her elbow.

“Such a polite boy,” Sabine said. “What did he want?”

“To invite me to dinner, I guess.” It was the wrong thing to say and Marinette hastily waved at Sabine’s hopeful expression. “Not like that, it’s a dinner with…friends. And anyway, I’m not going.”

“What?” Sabine frowned. “Why not? You should go, meet your friends.”

“Don’t feel like it,” Marinette grumbled. “I don’t like these friends.”

* * *

Alya reclined glumly against her pillowcase as she scrolled through her blog. It had been almost two weeks since any new updates and her fans were getting concerned.

“Shouldn’t you at least release a message?” Tikki asked from her shoulder. “Let them know you’re fine?”

“They’ll live,” Alya said. “Besides, I’m entitled to take a break every once in a while.”

Alya was resting at home now. But this morning, her head started throbbing again and her doctor came to prescribe a few doses of analgesic. The resurging pain mixed with the echoing bitterness of Ladybug’s return, Chat Noir’s shitty attitude and Lila’s unpleasant truths made Alya feel like vomiting all over the bed.

Tikki has unsuccessfully tried to make Alya eat some fruit and Alya coldly refused.

_I know that you wonder sometimes, why the Miraculous doesn’t seem to respond as well, why your kwami is so quiet and unresponsive._

_Traitor_ , Alya thought bitterly as she watched Tikki fuss over some flowers. Alya had poured so much effort into being a good Coccinelle, a good hero, and this was the thanks she get? Ladybug wasn’t coming back, and Tikki should be bonding with her new holder but the kwami’s tactful attitude was starting to piss her off.

“…ya, Alya?”

Alya blinked, snapping out of her haze. “What?”

Tikki gestured to her phone with one red paw. “Your blog’s blowing up.”

Frowning, Alya turned back down. Sudden barrages of posts were forcing her screen to scroll at alarming rates, making it impossible to pick out individual words. Irritated, Alya stopped the flow, and selected the newest addition.

It was a shaky video footage, the cameraman running through a dark alleyway, stumbling with every few steps. At first, Alya thought he was being chased, then she realised he had nowhere to run to.

The streets, as far as Alya could see past the blurry, unsteady shots, were covered in little red creatures. They were hardly taller than the average person's knee, yet they ran like lightning and clambered like monkeys, creating chaos through numbers and mischief. 

As Alya watched, she spotted some of the akumas stealing jewellery and wallets off screaming civilians, others breaking into unmanned shops and gorging on whatever snacks they look find. The footage ended when the camera was titled up, there was a flash of a giggling, hideous face, and then black.

"An akuma," Tikki said. "A dangerous one- Alya, what are you doing?"

Alya was shoving her blankets away, heart racing with excitement.

"What does it look like I'm doing," she asked. "I'm going to defeat the akuma."

Tikki frowned. "You shouldn't rush out," they scolded. "You're still injured and the Miraculous isn't going to eradicate that."

Alya waved them away impatiently. This was it, this was the first akuma attack since Angel's defeat, since the return of the previous Ladybug. None of Paris' citizens were wise to the little switcheroo but this was Alya's moment to show the city their true heroine, the one and only Coccinelle.

"Don't be reckless," Tikki continued. "Stay back, alright? Let Chat Noir handle the reins and leave immediately if things gets perilous."

Alya scowled. "Do you talk this much to everyone else?" She asked. "I'm trying to do my job here, I can do without the nagging."

Tikki's expression darkened. "It's the job of the kwami to keep their Holders safe," they said. "I'm trying to tell you to be careful."

"Because I'm a complete idiot," Alya replied sardonically. "Don't worry Tikki, I'll try not to slip on the carpet."

Before Tikki could protest- "SPOTS ON"- there was an orange flash and Coccinelle opened her eyes to a clearer world, her pupils so focused she caught the dust specks in the air, and the slight waves of the lamp light. The pain in her head cleared and the floor beneath her feet vibrated gently, telling her that someone downstairs was moving towards her right.

Coccinelle grinned, rolled her shoulders and opened her window. 

* * *

Marinette said no, and for all her goodness and motherly concern, Sabine interpreted it as a ‘maybe’. The maybe transformed into a yes when Marinette was guilt-tripped into leaving.

“You’re so young,” Sabine said mournfully. “And here you are, whittling your life away cleaning.”

“All right, all right,” Marinette said hastily before Sabine can bring up her own childhood regrets. “I’ll go. But you can only blame yourself if I come home crying.”

“Adrien’s there,” Sabine said, suddenly cheering up. “What could go wrong?”

Now, Marinette was riding the subway towards Chloe’s hotel, wearing jeans and a bow blouse. She reluctantly messaged her attendance to Adrien, who expressed his gratitude and replied back with instructions and a smiley-face emoji.

 _I’m suddenly looking forward to the night_ , he wrote.

Marinette read the message and looked away, blushing. It was hot, and her jeans stuck to her thighs as Marinette walked. The hotel was just as glamorous as her last visit, and the familiar receptionist lit up at her arrival.

“Bonjour,” she greeted. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng? This card is for you, Mademoiselle Chloe will be waiting at Akako’s Bar and Dining. Do you need directions?”

Marinette accepted the golden keycard and the directions with a quick word of thanks before climbing into the elevators.

She felt anxious. The last time she talked Lila, Marinette was calling out her lies in front of her entire social circle. The last time she talked to Chloe, it was rejecting her ill-willed attempt of a commission. The last time she saw both of them was during the disastrous graduation party. At least Adrien would be there. But that information just made her more nervous.

Akako’s Bar and Dining was a Japanese Inspired restaurant with western décor set in the highest corner of the hotel. It was constructed out of dark glossy wood and glass, the lighting dim with an entire open wall offering a glittering view of Paris’ night-time.

Marinette gave her name to the host and he lead her up a few stairs to a secluded booth. The table was behind a curtain of red crystals and plants surrounded the cushioned benches. It was peaceful.

“Marinette!” Adrien smiled when he saw her and kissed her cheek in greeting. Marinette smile weakly back, but Chloe and Lila sitting together was making her regret even stepping out of the house.

“Hey,” she said. “Chloe, Lila, hi.”

Chloe sniffed and Lila smiled dangerously. “Hi Marinette, I didn’t expect to see you here. I was so surprised when Adrien invited you, I didn’t think this was your kind of place.”

Akako’s Bar and Dining was darkly sophisticated and formal. Marinette took the insult in silence.

“And Chloe,” she awkwardly continued. “It’s been a while, are you alright after your…” Marinette gestured aimlessly. “Akumatization?”

Chloe bared her teeth. “Mention that again and I’ll rip your throat out.”

Marinette took a seat besides Adrien, across from the two taunting girls.

“Besides,” Chloe said loftily. “It wasn’t like you cared, not a single message.”

“I don’t have your phone number.”

“You could’ve asked,” Chloe snapped. “Or send me a DM on Instagram! Don’t pretend that you care.”

Marinette swallowed and looked down. Adrien sighed.

“Don’t start,” he said. “Let’s just order.”

Marinette lifted the menu up between their faces to give herself some illusion of solitude. She read down the items and frowned a little. “Uhh…”

“I’ll pay,” Adrien said quietly. Lila and Chloe were comparing certain dishes. “Just get what you want.”

“I can’t ask that of you.”

“I invited you here,” he said simply. “It'll be rude of me to make guests pay, and it'll be rude of you to refuse.”

Marinette’s lips twitched. Well, when he placed it like that…

“Sashimi plate,” Chloe said bluntly.

“I’ll like a sukiyaki pot, please.” Lila smiled pleasantly.

“Shoyu ramen,” Adrien said. “Thank you.”

Marinette scanned the menu, mind blank. “Katsu…curry?”

The waiter wrote down their orders as Chloe snickered. “Will that be all?”

“We should all drink something together,” Lila suggested.

“Good idea,” Chloe said. “We’ll take a bottle of Hakutsuru too.”

“Is that alcoholic?” Marinette asked.

“It’s Nigori sake,” the waiter said. “Yes.”

“Don’t be such a baby.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “We’re practically adults now.”

“I don’t feel like drinking,” Adrien said. “They have a bubble tea menu. Marinette, want to try some of their brown sugar diamond tea? It’s good.”

“Yes,” Marinette said immediately.

The waiter left and Marinette sagged against her bench.

“I want to go home,” she said.

Adrien patted her hand sympathetically. “Hold out for a bit longer.” He turned to the other two girls. “Chloe, how’s school preparation going? I heard that the Monsieur Bourgeois is really invested in your lycée selection.”

“It’s going fine.” Chloe waved her hand dismissively. “The Académie’s being a bitch but Daddy will sort it out for me.” She batted her eyelashes at Adrien, shimmery with lacquered mascara. “I’m looking so forward to starting school together, between you and me and Lila, we would rule that entire school!”

Marinette sighed internally as Lila gasped, stars in her eyes. “No way!” She said excitedly. “You’re going to the Académie too, Adrien? So am I, what a coincidence!”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at Marinette, and Marinette wished she was literally anywhere else. But she leaned forward with her elbows on the table.

“You’re both going to the same school as Adrien?”

“Yep.” Chloe tossed her head. "Sorry you couldn’t make it, Dupain-Cheng, but I’m afraid the Académie des Arts de la Performance et du Design doesn’t accept fake wannabes.”

Lila mock-gasped and pushed at Chloe but her eyes were curving. Marinette suppressed a huff.

“What happened to Louis-Le-Grande?” She asked. Marinette turned to Lila. “And what happened to vocational college?”

Lila shrugged. “Plans changed.”

“When I heard that my bestie was also curious about the same school as me,” Chloe boasted, “I couldn’t leave her out to dry! Daddy will make sure both of us gets in.”

Bestie?

“Bestie?” Adrien asked. “I've been meaning to ask, how did that happen again?”

“When she was the only one who cared,” Chloe sniffed. “Unlike you, Adrikins.”

“I called you twelve times and you ignored all those calls.”

“Did you come to actually see me?”

“Does it look like I have time to see you?”

“Sashimi plate.” The waiter materialised out of nowhere and Marinette jumped a little but Chloe just rolled her eyes. “For Mademoiselle Bourgeois.”

“Place it down,” Chloe ordered. “And hurry up.”

Marinette made sure to thank the waiter when her ceramic cup of bubble tea and plate of katsu curry was carried in. She had ordered the dish on a whim and under pressure, but it looked and smelled pretty good.

“Oh, this is amazing,” Lila gushed, picking out a steamed mushroom from her pot. “And you get to eat here every night?”

Chloe smirked. “Benefits of living at the hotel,” she said. “I pity the poor people who actually have to cook their own meals.”

Chloe chortled in laughter and Marinette rolled her eyes. Lila’s face faltered a little but her smile was back, shiner than ever.

Adrien dug straight in.

“Boys,” Chloe said fondly, gazing down at him. “Hey, Dupain-Cheng, what school are you going to?”

“Me?” Marinette said. “An arts place, why?”

Chloe smirked. “Did you know that my Académie is the highest-rated arts lycée in the entire country?” She asked. “And here you are going to some second-rate place. I guess talent doesn’t buy you anything after all.”

“You think I’m talented?” Marinette said. “Wow, a compliment from Chloe Bourgeois herself, the fates really have smiled upon me. It’s great that you're made of Daddy's money, Chloe, because really, you don't have a lot else to offer. And I’m glad that leeching as a sycophant is working out so well for you, Lila.” She turned to the other girl at the table.

“I sure hope you can keep the snivelling up because otherwise, Chloe is going to drop you like a pair of last year’s Louboutins. You both do realise that the Académie has a rule of expulsion for students who consistently fail, right? Chloe, I’m going to enjoy watching your father struggle against his own daughter’s stupidity, maybe consider picking up a pencil every once in a while. And I do hope your shitty exam results was also a lie, Lila, because I don’t think paper can translate bullshit very well.” 

Adrien snorted into his noodles, and he covered his mouth as soup dripped down from his lips. Chloe gaped, turning bright red as Lila flushed white.

“How dare you-” Chloe started forward but the table caught her chest. “How dare you, while eating my food, in my hotel!”

“It’s not your food,” Marinette said. “It’s the restaurant’s. And it’s not your hotel, it’s your father’s. Thanks for inviting me here Adrien, because I just realised, I don’t have to take your shit anymore.”

Adrien wiped his mouth discreetly. “You’re welcome,” he said in a suspiciously choked voice.

“Adrien!” Chloe shot him a disbelieving look. “Back me up here! Don’t you see how rude that was?”

“What do you want me to do?” Adrien shrugged. “Marinette, that wasn’t very nice.”

“Fuck you too,” Marinette replied. “You’re way too old to be playing Chloe’s on-and-off boyfriend. Pick a goddamn side.”

Adrien burst out laughing and Lila leaned forward, eyes teary.

“How could you say that to me, Marinette?” She demanded. “I thought we were friends, that was really hurtful.”

Marinette’s chest twanged with a slip of doubt, but she shoved that back. “Turn off the crocodile tears,” she said instead. “What happened to the girl who was canoodling with Adrien’s father? Hey, what does Alya think about the Académie anyway? Does she approve of her little fame rat running around as Chloe’s errand girl?”

“Canoodling?” Adrien asked, looking off into the distance. “Canoodling?”

“Shut up,” Chloe growled. “You know what you are, Dupain-Cheng? You’re a talentless, grovelling bitch. You think you’ll ever get anywhere with your shitty designs and your ugly face? My father owns Paris, and I will personally make sure that you spend the rest of your fucking life regretting this moment.”

Marinette glared stonily. “Try it, you cunt. Fucking try me.”

“You’re going to the Académie too,” Lila said suddenly.

Everyone stared at her.

“What?” Chloe demanded.

“Marinette is also going to the Académie,” Lila realised. “How else would you know about the expulsion rule?”

Adrien looks faintly impressed and Marinette’s heart jumped. But externally, she just scoffed. “Huh, so you actually can listen. How come you can’t ever hear how shitty your lies are?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Chloe snarled. Her eyes flickered and she smirked in Marinette’s face. “Well, Dupain-Cheng, maybe you should consider apologising. It would be such a shame if your acceptance was suddenly revoked, wouldn’t it?”

Marinette's throat dried. “Don’t you dare-”

“The acceptance results haven’t come out yet,” Adrien said. “Which Chlo, you would know if you entered legally. And if you try to interfere with Marinette’s results, I will break you off.”

Marinette blinked at him and Chloe stared. Lila gasped.

“How could you do that, Adrien?” Lila looped one arm around Chloe as if protecting her from a deep blow. “Chloe is your best friend, but you’re choosing Marinette over her?”

“Nino is my best friend,” Adrien corrected. “And maybe Marinette is right, I need to pick a side. You can drop all this by the way,” he added. “The whole good girl act is making me cringe.”

Lila’s lips turned white and Chloe slammed her fist on the table.

Marinette looked out and realised that most of the restaurant was staring at them. “Uh, guys-”

“How dare you!” Chloe howled. “After all those years? All those memories and time together? You’re choosing this _whore_ over me?”

“I can’t believe you,” Lila sobbed. “I've never lied in my entire life, if you don’t like me, you don’t have to insult my personality. I just want to be friends.”

Adrien frowned while Marinette nervously eyed the door.

“Okay, this is not turning out like how I expected,” she confessed.

Adrien turned to her. “What did you expect? That Chloe will take your words nicely?” He looked out as well, beyond the red curtain. “Jesus Christ, Lila stop crying, you’re making a scene.”

Lila sobbed harder.

“I’m leaving,” Marinette said hastily, standing up. “Chloe, you try to mess with my school, and I will cut you. Lila…I don’t know, I hope I never see you again. Bye Adrien.”

“I’m going too.” Adrien shoved himself up. “You think I want to stay here?”

The nice waiter that served their table eyed Marinette as if she was a live bomb as she tried to walk out of the restaurant. The eyes of almost every patron made her pricklier than the weather outside. Before she could reach the doors however, sudden screaming came from beyond the entrance and Marinette stopped. Adrien, who was just behind her, stopped as well.

The host, who had been watching their arrival with bemusement, turned around. “What the-”

A blaring siren rang over the speakers and Marinette winced as the shrill pitch grated at her ears. “What…?”

“The akuma alarm,” Adrien explained. “Dammit, now of all times? Sorry Marinette, we can’t leave. Hotel lockdown regulations.” He turned away.

“Where are you going?” Marinette followed. “Lockdown? In this building? I am not getting stranded with Chloe and Lila.”

Adrien’s lips quirked. “Don’t worry I’m sure it won’t take long. I have to go to the bathroom, are you coming with me?”

Marinette flushed and shook her head and Adrien cackled as he melted away. The crowd in the restaurant had forgotten about her scene, and were standing up now, grouping forward, yelling questions at the clueless staff who tried to calm them down.

Marinette felt a sting on her neck and turned around.

Chloe was practically foaming at the mouth, glaring at her with venomous hate while consoling a sobbing Lila. Marinette swallowed and backed away.

“Help!”

The crowd suddenly split, falling over each other and screaming, and Marinette was blinking, trying to see past the moving bodies, trying to what happened when a red swirling ball suddenly slammed into her with the force of a hammer.

Marinette choked, and crashed to her floor, the breath punched out of her lungs.

“Wha-”

She shrieked as a tiny hand yanked hard at her bracelet and she instinctually kicked out. There was a squeal and Marinette quickly scrambled to her feet again, ignoring the pain in her abdomen.

The restaurant had descended into chaos, the quiet, neat atmosphere obliterated as the room was suddenly filled with tiny red creatures. They had the proportions and the size of small toddlers and were garishly dressed in uniform gold jewellery and propeller hats.

They cackled and whooped as they swung from the ceiling lights, flipped over tables, stuffed food into their mouths with great gusto. A man yelled in pain as a creature tore his tie directly off his neck and another woman cried as a red being dragged her by her hair.

Marinette reared back as two red creatures came jumping towards her. She grabbed the nearest object, a heavy wooden chair, and swung. It smacked into one of them, and the little creature screeched as they sailed away. It bounced for a few metres before getting back up, grinning, and came charging towards her again.

“Oh, hell no,” Marinette said and swung again, this time smacking both akumas away. Clone akumas weren’t uncommon, but cloning themselves to this scale? Screams resounded from behind her and Marinette looked back. Out of Akako’s Bar and Dining’s giant window, the streets were in commotion.

Strangers cried and ran from an unstoppable wave of tiny red akumas. They clung at flailing limbs and bodies, hopped onto streetlights, broke into houses and threw glass shards at panicking civilians. As far as Marinette could see, the entire city seems to be infested, akumas bounced off rooftops and scaled buildings. In the distance, an entire townhouse was covered with hammering red creatures. Down in the streets, a terrified man screamed as he tried to drive through the clogged roads. A bunch of shrieking akumas leapt onto his windscreen and Marinette flinched as he crashed, a plume of smoke exploding from the vehicle.

“Help!” Chloe screamed as an akuma grabbed at her necklace. “Someone, please, help! That is solid gold, you little pest-”

She screeched as the necklace snapped loose and beads clattered all over the floor. “No, my necklace! Coccinelle, Chat Noir, help!”

Lila stumbled as she tried to crawl past the chaos, but she was spotted almost immediately and she wailed as the akumas latched onto the sequins of her dress, plucking off the plastic like scales.

Marinette growled as another bunch of akumas came bouncing towards her. There seemed to be even more, how were they multiplying? Her eyes caught onto a crowd of them snacking on the salty peanuts from the bar. With a burp, one akuma shook violently, and suddenly exploded into several copies of itself. Well, that explains it but doesn’t really help.

“Depart, you foul little beasts.” Marinette snarled as she whacked away bunches with her makeshift weapon. But the chair was heavy and the akumas were coming faster and faster. Soon enough, one of them latched onto her leg and Marinette screamed as it bit into her shin, hard. “ _Get off_!”

She grabbed the akuma by the stem of its ridiculous propeller hat and pulled. With a snap, the propeller came loose, and Marinette lost her balance. But the akuma vanished, the moment its hat broke in two, it dissipated into a crowd of smoke. Marinette gasped.

“It’s the hats,” she yelled. “Break the hats!”

But the clamouring uproar of the akumas was getting too loud for anyone to hear her and Marinette backed away hopelessly as more and more came.

A black shadow suddenly swiped out of nowhere and Marinette yelped as the row of akumas in front of her suddenly vanished. A rough hand pulled her up and behind a curtain so quickly, she didn't even have time to process the change of setting.

“You okay?”

Marinette stared. “Chat Noir!”

He smiled and held up a clawed finger to his lips. “Please keep it down.”

“Sorry.” Marinette covered her mouth. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to get out.” He peeked past the curtain. “I can’t break the window, and I really don’t think I can make it to the door without getting caught. Are you okay? Nice job figuring out it was the hat, I was really considering the ethics of tearing their skirts off.”

His eyes glowed in the dim light and Marinette suddenly realised how much taller he was. She blushed and hoped he couldn’t see it. Chat Noir had been moody and snarky the last time they met, but now, he was grinning and joking, resembling a bit more like the Chat Noir she knows.

“I’m fine,” she whispered.

“That’s great to hear,” he said. “Stay behind the curtain, I’m going to make a run for it.”

Marinette grabbed his arm. “You’ll never make it.”

“Hey, you never know until you try.”

Marinette’s lips twitched and she fought the smile back. “Paris is covered in these things, how are you planning on finding the original?”

He tilted his head. “The original?”

“Yeah.” Marinette blinked. “The original akuma? Fighting all of these little ones are useless, shouldn’t you be searching for the original akuma and pulling their hat off?”

Chat Noir paused and gave her an admiring look. “That makes a lot more sense,” he said. “I thought I had to pick off everyone’s hat in order to defeat the akuma.”

Marinette smothered a laugh. “Well, you’ll definitely get there eventually.”

Chat Noir beamed. “You’ll make a better Ladybug than Coccinelle,” he complimented, and Marinette flushed. “Her idea is probably to firsthandly serve the citizens," he said in a mocking high-pitched voice. “And only tackle the akuma after getting all two million people smuggled to safety in England.”

“Don’t say that,” Marinette protested. “She’s your partner.”

“She’s my superior,” Chat Noir corrected. “How kind of you to give this lowly cat such an underserving title. Speaking of ideas, do you have any idea on how to search for the original akuma?”

Marinette thought about it, she could hear Chloe’s screeching more distinctly than anyone else’s.

“I don’t know,” she said. “Is there any differences between the hats?”

“Nope,” Chat Noir said cheerfully. “They all look the same.”

“Then you can’t waste time trying to look for a different hat,” Marinette concluded. “You need some kind of way to collect all the hats and be able to destroy them at once.”

Chat Noir cocked his head and Marinette sighed. “I’m sorry, that was so stupid, forget I said it.”

“No, no,” Chat Noir said slowly, eye dilating. “Actually…that gives me an idea. What’s your name?”

“Marinette.”

“Marinette,” he repeated. “Beautiful. May I?”

Marinette cautiously offered her hand and Chat Noir took it gently, brushing his lips over her knuckles.

“Oh!” Her cheeks burned red. For some reason, Chat Noir’s warm breath on her bare skin felt a lot more intimate.

“You just saved Paris tonight, Mademoiselle Marinette,” he said. “Coccinelle and Chat Noir owns you a great debt.”

“You’re exaggerating,” she protested, trying to fight her fierce blush.

“Not at all.” He winked. “And if you’ll excuse, I’m going to climb through the bathroom vents.”

Marinette laughed as Chat Noir vanished, his body melting into the dark shadows. Outside, the sounds of commotions seem to get louder, yet none of the akuma were coming towards the curtains Marinette was hiding behind.

Huh, maybe Chat Noir did something. Marinette sat down on the floor and took out her phone. The night had taken a turn for the worst, and on top of that, she was caught in another akuma attack. But for some reason, Marinette felt happy.

* * *

“Citizens,” Coccinelle yelled. “Citizens, please! Remain calm!”

But no one was listening to Coccinelle, the streets were in chaos. At first, Coccinelle thought she would just have to deal with a few annoying little akumas, but the situation was must more unmanageable than she realised. The little akumas (“Sapotis, Sapotis!” They chanted repeatedly), ran through the streets like an ant infestation, eating everything in sight.

With each passing second, another eruption of Sapotis exploded from a singular akuma, and now there was so many of them Coccinelle could barely see the grey of the pavement beneath their feet.

Even worse, the Sapotis were dead set on her.

Growling, Coccinelle swung her yo-yo in a whirlwind around her body, creating a tornado-like shield to ward the akumas away. But it wouldn’t last forever, and her arm was already getting tired.

They didn’t seem like they were in a hurry, grinning like devils, marching up on each other’s shoulders until they formed a wall around Coccinelle. Coccinelle looked around in despair, how was she going to get out of this? Should she summon her Lucky Charm? But it was far too early!

Something crackled and then microphone feedback rang throughout the area. A few more electronic taps and then the eerie brightness of a music box lullaby played out. Coccinelle frowned, turning towards the sound, and the nearby Sapotis turned as well. Forgetting Coccinelle, they screamed in excitement and ran, racing towards a white van, tumbling and pulling at each other as they went.

An ice-cream van. Great, now there’ll be even more of them.

“Coccinelle!” Came a roar and Coccinelle looked up in alarm. “Grab it!”

Chat Noir extended his baton to land with a thump at her feet. Without hesitation, she latched onto it, and released her shield. The remaining Sapotis shrieked in delight and immediately leaped towards her but Coccinelle had vanished and was shooting towards the sky in the blink of an eye.

Chat Noir has taken up base on a building isolated enough that no surrounding akumas could jump on. The sides of the towers were coated in oil, and as Coccinelle watched, the Sapotis, with their sharp little claws, could only slide down as they attempted to climb.

Smart, she thought.

“It won’t last forever,” Chat Noir said. “Coccinelle, are you alright?”

Her face twitched. “Why? You don’t think I could handle a few akumas?”

“That was a dangerous situation,” Chat Noir said. “You’ve held out more than enough, I’m sorry I took so long.”

Coccinelle turned and gave him a weird look. Chat Noir looked serious and earnest, and it was such a disturbing expression on his normally angry and bored face, that she temporarily forgot about the akuma.

“Why are you acting like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like…” She paused.

“The side-kick you want me to be?” He asked wryly. “I’m giving our partnership another shot.”

Coccinelle blinked. “Why?”

“Oh, don’t get your hopes up,” he said, and Coccinelle blushed when she realised her lifting tone. “I’m keep Paris intact until Ladybug can come back.”

Coccinelle’s expression soured. “She’s not coming back,” she snapped. “She said it herself. She’s only coming back if I…”

“If you fuck up,” Chat Noir said helpfully. “And yeah, maybe it’ll take a decade or two, but I’m willing to wait you out.”

Coccinelle bit her lip and looked down. On the streets, a group of Sapotis was trying to form an akuma ladder to reach them. Scowling, she lobbed her yo-yo through their middle and broke the chain.

“Why do you like her so much?” She asked and hated the vulnerable wobble of her voice. “What? Am I not enough? You only knew her for a few hours, you’ve worked with me for months!”

Chat Noir was silent behind her back, and Coccinelle was too scared to face him.

“Are you sad?” He asked dubiously. “I thought you hated me.”

“Of course, I hate you,” she retorted. “Whiny brat. But…” He was her Chat Noir, he was _her_ Black Cat and Coccinelle was supposed to be his Ladybug. “Why are you so desperate to want her back?”

“I love her.” And the easy way he said it made her stomach clench.

“You’re my age,” Coccinelle laughed. “You’re a teenager, aren’t you too young to know what love is?”

“Aren’t you too young to be leading a war?” Chat Noir asked. “We’ve spent almost a year fighting against an enraged butterfly man and his maniacal desire for power, but love is too hard for you to believe? I love Ladybug, I love her, and I want her back.”

Coccinelle shook her head. “What about me?” She asked. “Am I nothing to you then, just someone to throw away?” She remembered Chat Noir’s words on that horrible, horrible night and almost burst into tears. “Just a person with their grubby little paws on someone else’s Miraculous?”

Coccinelle sniffed and almost jumped when Chat Noir suddenly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She froze, he was much taller than her, and much broader, she could feel his hard muscles pressing against her back.

It was horrifying, to be in the embrace of someone with death in their claws, but the gentle way he held her was…nice.

“Do you remember what else I said?”

It took Coccinelle a while to realise she was supposed to answer. “N-no?”

“That we could be friends.” His breath brushed against her neck and Coccinelle shivered. “If you weren’t holding Ladybug’s Miraculous, we could’ve been friends.” He hummed and Coccinelle hesitantly reached up to wrap her fingers around his biceps. Chat Noir didn’t react.

“I don’t hate you, Coccinelle,” he said. “I think you’re bossy and arrogant and uptight.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Chat Noir laughed lowly. “But if I’m being honest, those are some really endearing traits. They’re the traits that a Ladybug should have because otherwise, how else is she going to control her partner?”

Coccinelle swallowed.

“No, I don’t like you because of what you represent,” Chat Noir continued. “You represent that my Lady is gone, and as long as you're here, she'll remain gone.”

In the silence, Coccinelle watched as the Sapotis played in waves around the block, she could hear their attempts to climb the building again, and Chat Noir was right, the oil wouldn’t last.

“I never apologised,” he continued. “About what happened that night.” He hesitated. “I went way too far, I was…almost drunk on euphoria and I took it out on someone who didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry.”

Coccinelle inhaled, the drifting scent of smoke and perfume made her heady. “Can you accept me?” She asked. “We did well, didn’t we Chat? We kept Paris safe for so long, could you forget about Ladybug and just accept me?”

It was such a childish thing to say, so horribly embarrassing and pitiful that Coccinelle regretted it the moment the words slipped past her lips.

“I’m sorry,” Chat Noir said, and Coccinelle squeezed her eyes shut, dropping her head. “I do like you Coccinelle, but as long as Ladybug is still out there, I’ll always be thinking about her.” He paused. “I respect you too much to lie to you.”

Coccinelle breathed deeply, biting her tongue to hold back any stupid actions. Crying, or pleading or pathetically arguing. She gave herself a few moments, counted to twenty in her head, and then pulled Chat Noir’s arms off her shoulders. Chat Noir stepped back without complaint.

“Well,” Coccinelle said, voice detached and brisk once again. “I’m glad we got that out of the way. Our relationship can’t function if we detest each other, and there’s more important things to deal with than the previous Ladybug.”

Chat Noir’s face was unreadable and Coccinelle tried not to let that bother her.

“I know,” he said.

Coccinelle nodded sharply and forced herself to continue. “Let’s make a deal,” she said. “You stop talking about the previous Ladybug, we cannot have a third person in our relationship, and I…will vow to give Ladybug back the Ladybug Miraculous if I ever do fuck up. Badly. I’m not giving it back for jaywalking.”

Chat Noir’s lips twitched. “Okay.”

“Do we have an agreement?” She asked. “You’re okay with those terms?”

“I’m okay,” he said, and he accepted her offered hand and shook it. “It’s a good deal.”

Coccinelle nodded. “Starting now, Coccinelle and Chat Noir begins anew. We cannot afford to have distractions if we want to save Paris. Will you listen to my orders and consider my proposals with the Police and the government?”

“Will you let me talk and consider my ideas?”

“I will,” she promised.

“Then Coccinelle and Chat Noir starts anew.” He smiled. “Maybe we can begin by explaining to those people over there why we were standing on a rooftop for twenty minutes.”

Coccinelle turned around. In the building across from them, a dark apartment, a family was gathered with their faces pressed against their balcony window, gaping at the two heroes.

“How did you see that?” She demanded.

“Night vision?”

“You knew they were there the whole time?”

“I actually only noticed about five minutes ago, and it was during a pretty inconvenient time to point it out.”

She groaned. “Alright, Chat, back to work. No more stalling.”

“Aye Aye, Ma’am.” Chat Noir saluted. “I have an idea about how we could find the original akuma.”

“Original akuma?”

“I’m betting that if we remove their hat, all of the other Sapotis would vanish.”

“And you have an idea on how to find them through this wave?” The masses of Sapotis now resembled a crimson carpet covering Paris’ streets. Coccinelle felt her lips quirk. “Go ahead.”

* * *

_“I wasn’t sure whether or not you would be busy that day. You do own a massage parlour, so…”_

_A laugh from the other end of the phone. “Marinette, I can make time for you any day you want.”_

_“Oh, no, please don’t make a fuss.” Marinette fiddled with her pen, tapping it against her desk. “Do you have any appointments on this Wednesday?”_

_“No.” Came the amused answer. “Most of my clients are walk-ins, I’ll just flip the sign over to the ‘Closed’ side.”_

_“Oh, okay.” Marinette huffed a sigh of relief. “I didn’t want to be a bother. Then, could I come in at 11? In the morning?”_

_“Of course, you may.” She could feel Fu smile over the phone. “I look forward to seeing you again.”_

* * *

Fu’s massage parlour had dark wooden floors and plain white walls. The area near the ceiling was patterned with plum blossom wallpaper and a heavy set of chests along one wall supported a gong, several small statues and paper boxes.

“I’ve never been to a masseur’s before,” Marinette confessed. “It looks exactly like how I imagined one would look."

“You must have a very accurate imagination then,” Fu said. He served them green tea and some chunks of honey castella. Marinette fiddled with her cup, but she was too nervous to drink. A green kwami had greeted her the moment she came in, and Marinette was so shocked, she almost tripped over her own feet.

Knowing about the existence of other Kwami was one thing, but actually seeing them?

There was a dark wooden box resting on the table next to them now, fastened with a small hinge and bearing a red iconography on the lid. Marinette had seen these kind of boxes before, she had given her’s away to Alya within a day of receiving it.

Wayzz, the turtle kwami, looked far more relaxed than Marinette felt.

“It was so exciting when Plagg and Tikki told us,” they said. “And at such a convenient time! We couldn’t think of anyone better to battle against Hawk Moth. Not to mention, it has been centuries since the Insect and the Black Cat were last active, and to find both of them in the same city! It was a miracle.”

Marinette laughed awkwardly, and almost hissed as tea splashed out into her fumbling hands.

“Well,” she said. “I’m really sorry for disappointing you.”

“Oh, it’s not a disappointment,” Wayzz reassured. “To have given away power, especially a power originating from the Central Two, when you are unable to handle it, it’s a remarkably wise decision for a such a young human. It proves that you do not crave power and is willing to sacrifice your own desires for the greater good.”

“Indeed,” Fu agreed. “But it was the wrong choice to make.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said again. “I really am, but I’m here to make things right.” She cleared her throat and placed her cup back onto the table. “You have a kwami for me, don’t you?”

Fu smiled. “We do. What do you know about foxes, Marinette?”

Foxes? A fox Kwami? Marinette’s heart thumped.

“They’re tricksters,” she said. “In East Asian mythology especially, they’re said to be powerful spirits filled with supernatural energy and possesses magical powers.” She paused. “They are often mischievous and transforms themselves into beautiful women to seduce human men.”

Fu laughed. “You’re a little young to be seducing.”

Marinette flushed. “That’s one of their most prevalent legends.”

“It is,” Fu agreed. “Foxes are known for being troublesome creatures, for possessing and playing, toying with human lives as they wish. And Trixx.” He glanced at the small Miracle Box. “Is not dissimilar.”

“Trixx,” Marinette repeated. “The Fox Kwami.”

Wayzz nodded. “Trixx is a bit of an…how do you say it? Wild card? They get along with their Holders very well, but they are not known for being a guiding kwami. You must be used to Tikki’s firm hand, but Trixx is rather like Plagg, and they prefer to let their Holders figure out their own paths rather than directing every step of the way. It has led previous Foxes into deep trouble before.”

“Trixx will be good match for you,” Fu continued. “They are one of the Signature Five Kwami, and they are close with both Tikki and Plagg. Their powers are complicated, but not impossible to learn, and they will allow you to figure out your own desires, allow you to find your own footing. Trixx, I hope, will give you the courage and the spirit you need.”

Marinette swallowed. “They sound exciting.”

“They are,” Wayzz agreed. “Trixx is very playful, just don’t let them entice you into wandering off.”

Marinette laughed. “I won’t. I’m excited to meet them.”

“I’ve already explained everything to Trixx.” Fu picked up the box and Marinette solemnly held out her hands to receive it. “And they know the situation. It has been quite a while since Trixx was last active, so they’re very eager to get started.”

“Me too.” Marinette cradled the box carefully. She thought about flying above the rooftops again, feeling her heart thump in her throat while battling against deadly akumas, hearing Chat’s laughter and seeing him grin wildly as he attacked by her side. “I’m ready. I’m ready to start again.”

Wayzz nodded approvingly and Fu smiled. “Then I believe we are done here. Good luck, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Give my regards to Chat Noir and the lovely Coccinelle.”


	7. Rewrite

I am so sorry to announce this especially after two weeks without an update, but Nine Black Spots will be deleted. I don't like the direction the fic is going into and I plan to write the entire story on my own time. It'll take a few months but when Nine Black Spots is re-completed, I'll be posting it week by week.

Again, apologies.

In the meantime, I have a completed fic getting posted up so please look forward to that.


End file.
